My Sun
by KaoruRan KK
Summary: Rahaia mengenai penyerangan Gin mulai teruangkap. Sementara itu, Shiho yang telah tiba di Beika menjenguk Ran yang terbaring di rumah sakit. apa yang direncanakan Shiho terhadap Ran?
1. Prologue

Hi! Malyta baru disini. masih amatir dengan cerita yang gaje,abal dll.

mohon bantuan para senpai untuk bersedia mengajari saya yang amatir ini :(

Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho

*chap 1: Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>MY SUN<strong>

Ran

Berpuluh bulan purnama telah kulewati. Fasenya yang memiliki arti tersendiri,seakan mengingatkanku akan kejadian masa laluku.

Fase pertama disaat langit kelam tak diterangi bulan,membuat hati ini serasa menyesakan. Seperti di saat pertamaku berpisah dengan Shinichi. Merasa bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya.

lalu, kesedihanku memudar karena datang seorang anak kecil berkacamata yang mirip sekali dengan Shinichi. Yah, walaupun ` saat itu' aku tahu dia bukanlah Shinichi,tapi sosoknya dapat menggantikan `dia' yang tak kujung datang,sama seperti fase bulan sabit,indah walau kecil.

Lalu di fase yang ketiga, di saat bulan menampakkan separuh cahanya,mengingatkanku akan harapan yang mulai datang. Saat Shinichi datang dalam sebuah kebimbangan, selalu ia mengatakan 'sabarlah,semuanya akan segera berakhir' ataupun 'ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan,tunggulah sebentar'. Walaupun setelah kasus berakhir, ia selalu menghilang dan tidak ada satupun dari kata-katanya yang membuatku terhenti dari tangisan ini,tapi aku tetap setia menunggunya. Karena shinichi-lah yang menyuruhku untuk menunggunya.

lalu fase dimana bulan menampakan sinarnya walau hanya tinggal sedikit menuju sebuah kesempurnaan, di saat itulah shinichi memberiku sebuah kepastian yang samar,walaupun tidak dikatakanya secara langsung. Ya. Saat itu sebuah harapan besarku terjadi di kota Holmes tersebut. Saat ia menggenggam lenganku agar tidak berusaha kabur darinya,ia mengatakan 'bagaimana seorang pria bisa mengerti akan perasaan seseorang yang disukainya kalau sudah menyangkut tentang perasaan sendiri!' dan ia mematahkan pendapatku tentang sebuah harapan kosong akan hubunganku denganya 'dan satu lagi. Katakan kepadanya kalau angka nol itu adalah sebuah permulaan dari segalanya!' sejak saat itu,secara tidak langsung aku menganggapnya telah mengungkapkan perasaanya.

And the last...

the full moon

dia kembali. Dengan sebuah senyuman hangat menyapaku. Air mataku tak hentinya menetes. Bersyukur atas apa yang kulihat di depanku saat itu. Berharap jika ini bukanlah mimpi ataupun khayalan. Berulang, aku menampar diriku agar terbangun dari mimpi ini. Tapi aku tidak kunjung bangun. Shinichi menggenggam tanganku dan mengelus pipiku yang memerah karena tamparanku sendiri. Ia menatapku miris. Lalu ia tersenyum tulus dan berkata

'aku menepati janjiku.. Aku pulang,Ran' yah aku tau ini bukanlah mimpi atau hempaskan tubuhku kedalam ini memanglah bukan mimpi. Dia kembali...

Shinichi.

Matahariku...

Namun, bulan purnama tidak selalu terus menjadi purnama. ia akan mengulangi fasenya,mengulangi cerita tentang kebahagian ataupun kesedihanya. Tapi aku tidak akan gentar. Karena, shinichi selalu disisiku. Seperti matahari yang selalu setia menyinari bulan.


	2. Be a nice girl friend

Hi! Malyta baru disini. masih amatir dengan cerita yang gaje,abal,Typo(S) dll.

mohon bantuan para senpai untuk bersedia mengajari saya yang amatir ini :(

Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p><strong>MY SUN<strong>

Drrtt ... Drrtt

Getar Handphone flip berwarna hitam mebangunkan tidur nyenyak seorang pemuda tampan. Tanganya meraba meja kecil disampingnya. Ia mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat contac yang menghubunginya

"halo? " kata pemuda itu dengan suara parau

"shi'shinichi?" balas suara seorang wanita yang familiar bagi Shinichi

"hah..ternyata kamu Ran. Apa tidak ada waktu lain agar kamu tidak menelepon ku di saat aku bermimpi?"

"kau sudah tidur ya? Maaf kalau begitu aku telah membangunkanmu. Aku akan mematikan telponya." Suara Ran kali ini tidak lembut seperti biasanya. Kali ini,suaranya terdengar cemas dan kesal

"a..."

"tutt...tutt.." shinichi menatap layar handphonya. Masih tertera durasi pembicaraanya dengan Ran tadi.

Call end: Ran

00.01.03

04th April 2011 at 00.30

_Untuk apa Ran meneleponku tengah malam begini?_ Batin Shinichi.

4 new messages

Klik-Open

From: Ran

At: 00.15 a.m

_Shinichi apa kamu sudah tidur?_

3 new message

Klik-open

From: Ran

At: 00.10

_Shinichi...aku tidak bisa tidur_

2 new messages. Klik open

From:Ran

At: 00.00

_Shinichi...sepertinya dia berada di sekitar sini_

_Di Sekitar sini? Palingan hanya hantu._hipotesa shinichi mulai keluar. Ia yakin pasti penyebab kekasihnya menelepon di tengah malam seperti ini karena ketakutan Ran terhadap makhluk halus bernama hantu. Ditambah siang lalu Ran mengatakan akan menonton film di beika mall

1 new message. Klik-open

From: Ran

At: 11.55 a.m

_Shinichi maaf mengganggumu. Tapi aku takut sekali. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menguntitku. dari tadi seseorang terus meneleponku tapi saat aku angkat, orang itu mematikan juga melihat bayangan seseorang di jalan dan terus melihat kamarku. Aku mohon Shinichi hubungi aku secepatnya. Ayahku sedang pergi keluar kota._

Degg! Jantung shinichi berdegup cepat. matanya yang tadi sayu sekarang membelalak. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pesan pertama yang dikirim kekasihnya itu spontan membuatnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Shinichi mengganti pakaian piyamanya dengan jaket dan jeans. Ia mengambil jam tangan bius dan juga kacamata pencari jejak. Shinichi mencoba menghubungi Ran.

_Shit ! handphonenya tidak aktif._

Shinichi berlari menuju rumahRan. Jarinya terus menekan tombol '_call_'. Hanya beberapa blok lagi ia sampai. Ohh.. mungkin ia tak akan secemas ini jika detektif tidur itu ada dirumah. Atau mungkin shinichi akan terus khawatir mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah kembali normal sedangkan organisasi hitam itu belum ditangkap dan seluruh jepang pun tahu jika Ran itu adalah kekasihnya. Pasti banyak orang yang mengincar dia ataupun kekashinya. Tapi satu harapan Shinichi..

bukan _Black Organzation_ yang mengincar Ran saat ini.

"hahhh..hah..." Shinichi mengatur nafasnya. 3 blok ia lewati dan sekarang,ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Ran. Shinichi tidak menemukan siapapun di sekitar kantor detektif. Matanya mengawasi setiap sudut jalan. Berharap ia menemukan 'penguntit' yang di beritahu Ran tadi.

"hah! Tidak ada siapapun.. mungkin itu hanya halusinasi Ran." Shinichi mendongkak melihat ruangan di lantai 3. Ruangan itu gelap.

_Apa dia sudah tidur? _ Batin Shinichi. Rasa cemas dan bimbang memburunya saat ini. Ia bisa berpikir jika Ran sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya sekarang. Tapi perasaanya meragukan hal tersebut. Shinichi ingin masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Ran. Namun , disisi lain ia juga mengindahkan adat. Apa tanggapan orang jika di tengah malam seorang lelaki masuk ke rumah seorang gadis yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ?

"ah! Tidak peduli apa kata orang!" Shinnichi membulatkan tekadnya. Ia buang jauh jauh adat demi keselamatan kekasih naik tangga kantor detektif. Tanganya memutar knop pintu.

_Terkunci_. Sekarang, ia mencoba menghubungi telpon kantor detektif. Dan hasilnya nihil! tidak ada jawaban dari Ran. Ia memencet bel kantor detektif dan menggedor pintu.

"Ran! Buka pintunya!" teriak shinichi.

"Ran!"

'clekk' pintu yang digedor shinichi terbuka perlahan. Dengan sigap shinichi langsung mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebar.

"Ran!" shinichi terkejut melihat Ran yang masih memakai piyama terduduk di lantai di dekat pintu sambil memegang keningnya.

"hei apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Shinichi berjongkok, mengawasi tangan Ran yang hampir menutupi wajah cantiknya. Ran menepis tangan shinichi

"harusnya aku yang bertanya! Ada apa denganmu sampai kau mendorong ku seperti ini? Sakit tahu!" ucap Ran yang masih mengelus keningnya yang merah.

"ma'maaf! Aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa apa?"

"tidak.." jawab Ran.

shinichi menarik tangan Ran untuk membantunya berdiri.

"jadi? Untuk apa kau pagi buta datang ke rumahku ?" tanya Ran . shinichi menyiritkan dahi.

"hei! Apa keningmu yang terbentur pintu membuatmu pikun?" sekarang, Ran yang menyiritkan dahi.

"maksudmu?"

Shinichi merogoh kantong jaketnya dan memperlihatkan pesan dari Ran.

"i'ini kan..."

"pesanmu!"

Ran menuangkan kopi hangat kedalam cangkir bermotif klasik. Tanganya sedikit gemetar.

"ja'jadi kau datang kemari untuk.." Ran tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. Pipinya merona.

"untuk memastikan apakah kau baik baik saja atau tidak?"

Bluss.. shinichi memang selalu sukses membuat Ran menjadi 'merah'

"semalam ini? Aku kira kau tidak peduli dan melanjutkan tidurmu" sindir Ran

"bagaimana aku bisa tidak peduli? Kau tau kan, Organisasi itu masih terus 'hidup'?"

"i'iya sih..." jawab Ran singkat

"lalu..ceritakan bagaimana ciri orang yang menguntitmu!" ucap Shinichi seraya meminum kopi hangat buatan Ran.

"aku tidak tau pasti bagaimana ciri orang itu karena gelap. Tapi, aku sempat melihat pantulan cahaya di sekitar matanya. Tampaknya ia memakai kacamata. Orang itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 165 cm. Dia terus berdiri di seberang jalan dan terus melihat kearah kamarku."

"sejak kapan orang itu menguntitmu?"

"sejak ayah pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menghadiri pernikahaan putri temanya. Sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Aku mengira kalau orang itu tamu di toko seberang. Tapi sudah sejam dia terus berdiri."

"karena takut,aku mematikan lampu kamarku. Lalu 15 menit kemudian sekitar pukul 00.20 pria itu pergi." Shinichi mengkerutkan dahinya. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

" sepertinya..pria itu tahu jika paman kogoro tidak berada di rumah. Tapi, jika memang dia mengincarmu,mengapa ia tidak masuk atau berpura-pura menjadi tamu?"

"..."

Ran cemas melihat kekhawatiran Shinichi. Timbul kantung mata di paras tampanya. Mengingat beberapa kasus yang sering ia tangani akhir akhir ini sampai lupa akan kebutuhan otaknya untuk beristirahat. Bagi Shinichi,walaupun ia tidak tidur seharian ataupun tidak makan,ia harus tetap memecahkan kasus.

"sinichi...aku baik baik saja. kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin itu hanya orang iseng . lagipula orang itu sudah pergi kan? Jadi, kau pulanglah! sudah terlalu malam." Shinichi melihat raut khawatir dari wajah cantik Ran. Shinichi tau yang dipikirkan Ran. 17 tahun bersamanya sangat mudah untuk membaca pikiran Ran. tapi lainhalnya jika menyangkut perasaan.

"..."

Shinici menekan tombol flip hitamnya. Ia menghubungi seseorang.

"hallo.. ya,bibi Satou. Maaf kamu sedang sibuk?"

"oh..tidak shinichi. Ada perlu apa?" jawab Satou disebrang.

" Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Apa kau bisa datang ke kantor Detektif paman Kogoro?"

"tentu saja bisa.. aku akan segera kesana. Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Satou

"nanti Ran yang akan menceritakanya. Oh ya,apa paman Takagi tidak keberatan memanggilmu selarut ini?"

"oh tidak sama sekali! Si bodoh ini sedang terlelap" Satou memicing mendengar dengkuran suaminya.

"baiklah..maaf merepotkanmu, Bibi Satou." Shinichi memutus teleponya.

"untuk apa kau menelepon bibi Satou?" tanya Ran

"untuk menjagamu dari penguntit itu." Jawab shinichi dengan santainya. Ran hanya melongo mendengar jawaban shinichi.

"me'menjagaku? Ta'tapi kan.."

"penguntit itu bisa datang kapan saja. kamu tidak boleh lengah. Karena sifat 'buas' manusia akan datang jika menyangkut mangsanya."

"iya! Tapi tidak perlu sampai memanggil bibi Satou kan?" Ran bersikeras agar Shinichi membatalkan kunjungan anggota polisi wanita tersebut ke rumahnya.

"apa kau mau aku yang menemanimu?" goda shinichi. Ran menundukkan wajahnya yang blussing

"te'tentu saja tidak!" shinichi tersenyum puas. Ia berdiri dan mengambil jaket hitam untuk membaluti kaos putih yang menampakan dada bidangnya.

"hah..baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi,setuju atau tidak,Bibi Satou akan datang kesini." Mendengar respon Shinichi,Ran berdiri dan menghalangi Shinichi yang hendak keluar. Kedua tanganya direntangkan menghalangi pintu keluar. Shinichi sedikit kaget melihat aksi Ran.

"apa?"tanya shinichi

"batalkan permintaanmu itu! Kamu tidak usah menyuruh orang menjagaku. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri!" "untuk apa aku mendapatkan gelar juara karate tingkat nasional jika menghadapi satu orang saja harus memanggil polisi!" bentak Ran.

shinichi mengacak acak rambutnya."hah..dasar keras kepala"

Pria bermata biru sapphire itu terus melangkah tanpa peduli ancaman detahglear dari juara karate nasional. Tidak peduli wajahnya akan babak belur, yang pasti ia sudah bertekad.

"ma'mau apa kau?" Shinichi menyandarkan tangan kirinya di dinding di belakang Ran. posisi Ran sekarang terjepit dengan tangan Shinichi. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Mata biru safir milik shinichi beradu dengan mata coklat terang milik Ran. jantung Ran saat ini berdegup kencang. Shinichi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak ada celah bagi Ran untuk kabur. Yang bisa ia lakukanya sekarang hanya memejamkan mata. Dan...

"kau adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku Ran. aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu." "Jadi, untuk kali ini aku harap kau mematuhi semua ucapanku" bisik Shinichi. Telinga Ran terasa panas mendengar suara yang pelan namun jelas mengelitik telinganya. Napas shinichi masih terasa hangat di indra pendengaranya itu. Bukan hanya telinganya yang panas,tapi suhu seluruh tubuhnya kini mengalami kenaikan .

"a,a..aku."

"sshhtt!" shinichi meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Ran.

"tidak ada yang boleh protes! Mengerti?" Ran mengangguk. Shinichi tersenyum lalu menepuk pangkal rambut Ran seraya mengatakan

"jadilah kekasih yang baik" shinichi meninggalkan Ran yang masih 'syok' atas perlakuanya sendiri.

Ran terduduk di lantai dan masih mengatur napasnya. Stelah keluar dari rumah Ran, Shinichi tidak benar-benar pulang. Oh siapa yang bisa menebak pemikiran detektive keras kepala sepertinya? Bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh jika Shinichi tidak pulang dan tetap menunggu. Naluri detektif-lah yang membuatnya tidak pulang .

Sekarang, ia bersandar di dinding poirot. Kedua tanganya disilangkan, matanya terpejam.

Shinichi tidur? Tidak..

Shinichi tidak tidur. Ia menunggu seseorang yang dihubunginya tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan Shinichi. Shinichi menghampiri mobil tersebut dan Satou keluar dari mobil itu.

"hei Shinichi. Memangnya kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menguntit Ran"  
>"apa? Menguntit?"<p>

"iya! Penguntit itu sih sudah pergi. Tapi aku tidak tenang jika belum menemukan pelakunya."

"jadi? Kau menyuruhku kesini untuk membantumu mencari penguntit itu?" tanya Satou. Shinichi hanya menggeleng

"tidak...aku minta tolong untuk menjaga Ran. aku memperkirakan kalau penguntit itu akan datang lagi."

"ohh..aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan masuk"

"terimakasih..oh ya, katakan pada Ran,kalau aku sudah pulang. Dan tetap nyalakan lampu kamar Ran!"

Satou tersenyum mengangguk tanda mengerti.

_Baiklah.. aku akan memulai!_

Shinichi bersembunyi di gang sempit diseberang kantor detektif. Dari gang tersebut,dia dapat melihat gang kecil di seberang jalan yang bersebrangan langsung dengan kantor detektif. Kacamata pencari jejaknya dipakai. Namun sudah hampir satu jam tidak ada tanda-tanda dari penguntit itu.

Plip.. shinichi mematikan dan melepas kacamata pencari jejaknya.

_Mungkin memang_ _tidak ada.._batin Shinichi.

Saat hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyianya, pantulan cahaya terlihat dari seberang jalan. Shinichi yang sadar bahwa itu pantulan kacamata,menggeram pelan. Pria itu terus memandang kearah kamar Ran yang terang karena cahaya lampu. Ia yakin pasti itu adalah penguntit yang dikatakan Ran. tanpa berfikir, shinichi berlari menghampiri penguntit itu. Emosinya sudah terlanjur meledak, ingin rasanya shinichi memukul orang yang sudah mengganggu kekasihnya.

Pria tersebut mendengar derap langkah kaki Shinichi yang berlari menghampirinya. Ia menoleh dan melihat shinichi yang penuh emosi mendekat ke arahnya.

_Sial! _Umpat pria itu.

Pria itu berlari menghindari Shinichi. Kakinya yang pendek tidak mampu berlari secepat Shinichi yang mantan pemain sepak bola di Teitan.

"hei berhenti!" Shinichi mempercepat berakhir di jalan buntu. Penguntit bertubuh mungil itu berhenti dengan kedua tangan di angkat di atas kepalanya.

"sepertinya tidak ada celah untukmu kabur" shinichi tertawa pelan atas kemenanganya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat dengan jelas pria di depanya.

Shinichi meremas pundak pria itu.

"berbalik" ucapnya geram.

Dengan tangan yang tetap diangkat, pria itu berbalik.. wajahnya yang tadi tidak terlihat, perlahan mulai terlihat.

"ka'kau.." shinichi terbelalak melihat sosok yang berada di depanya

"hai..lama tak bertemu, detektif"

"EISUKE HONDO"


	3. She is mine

**wah masih berani ya upload cerita abal,Typo,Gaje,d.l.l kayak gini! hisk**

**tapi seneng banget pas dapet review semata golek dari Kudou Mouri!  
><strong>

**sebagai tanda terimakasih, dengan semangat sya lanjutin cap 3! **

**selamat menikmati untuk para readers**!

**Detektive Conan punya Om Aoyama  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"hai..lama tak bertemu detektif"<p>

"EISUKE HONDO"

Angin malam yang dingin tak menghalangi dua pemuda ini untuk saling 'berperang' dalam logika masing-masing. Banyak pertanyaan yang tersirat di benak Shinichi. Senyuman 'khas' Eisuke menambah geram detektive hebat masa heisei.

"jelaskan, untuk apa kau menguntit ran?" shinichi memasang jam yang berisi obat bius dalam posisi 'siap serang'

"hei hei..tenang Shinichi. Sepertinya kau salah paham! Aku sungguh tersinggung dengan kata 'penguntit'"

shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " 'tersinggung?' lalu, untuk apa kau berdiri di seberang rumah Ran dengan terus memandangi kamarnya?"

"baiklah..aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat, turunkan 'senjata andalanmu' itu" ucap Eisuke dibarengi jari telunjuk yang menunjuk jam tangan Shinichi.

shinichi menurunkan tanganya yang semula mengarah ke Eisuke. "ceritakan! Ceritakan semuanya! Dari kedatanganmu ke Jepang sampai alasanmu menguntit Ran!"

"sebenarnya aku hanya bermaksud melindungi Ran.." ucap Eisuke

"melindungi katamu? Kau tahu, Ran sangat takut karena ulah yang kamu bilang 'melindungi'?" shinichi mulai nampak emosi.

"maaf..aku tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi sungguh niatku hanya untuk , aku datang ke jepang untuk menemui kakakku, di Beika mall. Lalu secara tidak sengaja aku melihat Ran sedang berbelanja bersama Sonoko. Aku berniat untuk menyapanya, tapi aku ingat bahwa aku sedang menyamar. jadi aku urungkan niatku"

"sebelum aku pergi,aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ran mengatakan 'aku harap Ayah tidak pergi jam 10 malam ini. Aku sangat takut berada sendiri dirumah.'  
>'lho? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi si maniak detektif itu untuk menemanimu?'<br>'aku tidak mau merepotkanya. Lagipula hari ini dia harus menyelidiki kasus di luar kota. Pasti dia sangat lelah' itulah yang dikatakanya."

"lalu? Apa hubunganya dengan aksimu ini?" tanya shinichi.

"yah.. karena aku pikir kau memang tidak bisa menemani Ran, jadi aku putuskan untuk menjaganya dari organisasi itu. Sekali saja dia lengah,mungkin dia akan habis oleh Organisasi Hitam. Lagipula.." Eisuke berhenti berbicara

"lagipula apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan, jika aku menjaga orang yang aku suka?" senyum menyindir terpampang di wajah Eisuke

Rasa panas memburu hati Shinichi. Tatapan 'membunuh' tersirat dari mata Shinichi. Shinichi memang sangat membenci 'penghalang' yang satu ini. Hubungan Eisuke yang cukup dekat dengan Ran, tak jarang membuatnya harus bertindak agar tidak melampaui batas kedekatan. Shinichi sempat memaklumkan alasan sukanya Eisuke pada Ran saat Eisuke hendak pergi ke Amerika. Tapi, ucapanya hari ini membuat jengkel hatinya yang jelas tidak rela jika wanita yang sekarang menjadi miliknya 'di sukai' oleh pria lain.

"apa kau marah?" tanya Eisuke dengan nada mencelos. Shinichi menjawab dengan tatapan tajam.

" aku tidak marah, karena secara tidak langsung kau telah melindunginya." Eisuke menyiritkan dahi. Shinichi berjalan membelakangi Eisuke

" tapi kalau untuk soal melindungi,akulah yang akan melindunginya! Dan jangan pernah lagi masuk kedalam kehidupanya, karena..." shinichi berhenti , memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Eisuke sambil memberi tatapan tajam.

"Dia adalah Miliku!" shinichi melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanganya yang dimasukan kedalam saku jeans mengeras karena menahan emosi. Seandainya Eisuke bukan anggota FBI, pasti Shinichi sudah meninjunya saat ini.

Di sis lain di jalan buntu yang gelap itu, Eisuke tersenyum penuh arti

"menarik.." ucap Eisuke.

BRANGG!

secucur darah menggalir dari sela sela jari Shinichi. Emosi yang tadi ditahanya, dilampiaskan ke pagar kawat di taman kompleks. Tanganya yang mengepal pagar kawat semakin di eratkan. Membuat aliran darah keluar lebih banyak.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Eisuke Hondo, nama yang hampir tak pernah ia dengar sejak kepergiaan Eisuke ke Amerika untuk bergabung dengan FBI. Pengakuanya dulu kepada Conan tentang perasaanya terhadap Ran, membuatnya harus mengakui jika conan adalah shinichi. Sangat merepotkan memang jika ada lelaki yang mengincar Ran yang pada saat itu sedang 'rapuh' karena ulahnya sendiri. Walaupun Ran sudah miliknya, tapi perasaan was was terus menghantuinya jika menyangkut 'pihak ketiga'. Karena bagi Shinichi, sosok Ran adalah sosok malaikat yang hanya diperuntukkan olehnya. Egois memang yang dilakukan Shinichi walaupun mereka saling menyukai. Bahkan disaat Ran rapuh karenanya, ia masih meninggikan sifat 'egois'nya untuk tidak melepaskan hartanya yang paling berharga.

Drtt..drtt...

Getar handphone flip Shinichi membangunkanya dari lamunan.

"Hallo, bibi Sato?"

"bagaimana Shinichi? Apa pelakunya sudah tertangkap ?" ucap Sato dengan suara sedikit berbisik

"sudah.." jawab Shinichi

"benarkah? Lalu, apa perlu aku panggilkan anggota lain untuk menangkapnya?"

"tidak perlu..! pria itu bukan penguntit. Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang menunggu seseorang." Ucap shinichi separuh berbohong.

"oh ternyata bukan ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"hmm..apa Ran sudah tidur?" tanya Shinichi.

Sato membalikkan badan melihat tubuh Ran yang terbaring di sofa.

Sato terkekeh pelan."sudah.. sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Sampai sampai tidur di sofa"

"syukurlah dia sudah tidur. Oh ya, bi.. aku minta kasus ini dirahasiakkan. "

"baiklah. Aku mengerti"

"Terimakasih atas bantuanya, 'calon inspektur sato'" ucap shinichi memberi penekanan pada kata kata terakhir.

"hei! Aku sudah bilang'kan jika ini adalah rahasia?" ucap Sato dengan sedikit berteriak

"iya.. aku mengerti. Aku hanya bercanda. Ya sudah.. aku putus telphonya."

Shinichi menutup telephonya dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi taman di hadapanya. Ia duduk di kursi itu. Tanganya merogohke saku jaket yang dikenakanya. Sapu tangan berwarna putih ia keluarkan dari jaket. Ia balutkan saputangan itu ke tanganya yang terluka.

Ia teringat pembicaraanya tadi dengan Sato. Sebuah kebohongan terucap dari mulutnya. Hanya satu alasan mengapa ia tak mengungkapkan kebenaran. ia tidak mau Ran tahu Eisuke sudah kembali. Itu akan membuat Ran akan terus menemui Eisuke dan pasti orang yang akan disingkirkan dari kedekatan mereka adalah dirinya. Walaupun itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

***  
>Kantor Detektif Mouri<p>

Sato tersenyum melihat Ran yang tertidur pulas. Sato mengusap pelan rambut panjang Ran. di dalam hati ia berkata 'kamu sangat beruntung Ran..tanpa kamu ketahui, banyak orang yang menyangimu. Kemurahan hatimulah yang menjadi magnet orang orang untuk tidak bisa tidak menyayangimu.' Usapan Sato terhenti ketika melihat wajah terlelap Ran. senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibir sato sekarang memudar.

'tapi sayang.. banyak orang jahat diluar sana yang tidak bisa melihat kebaikan hatimu.'

Sato menyelimuti Ran. ia melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding ruangan itu.

_Jam 4 pagi.. aku harus bergegas pulang._

Sato melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Diambilnya sayuran segar dari kulkas. Ia memotong kecil sayuran itu. Ia menyalakan kompor dan menaruh panci berisi beras yang di isi air dan sayuran yang dipotongnya tadi. Tanganya sibuk mengaduk isi di dalam panci. Sesekali, ia mencicipi bubur buatanya. Setelah dirasa pas, Sato menuangkan bubur itu di mangkuk berukuran besar.

"yap.. selesai" Sato menaruh bubur buatnya di meja makan. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Ia selipkan kertas itu dibawah mangkuk. Setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan, Sato mengambil mantel yang digantungkanya. Sekali lagi, sato mengelus rambut Ran. Sato memang sudah menganggap Ran sebagai adiknya. Jadi wajar bila Sato sangat peduli terhadap Ran.

Cit..cit.. kicauan burung menjadi alarm tidur Ran. Tubuhnya direnggangkan. Terdengar erangan kecil saat tubuhnya direnggangkan. Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan membutanya menutup mata.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Ran mencari kesekeliling ruang tamu. Sato yang dicarinya sudah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pandangan Ran kini tertuju ke meja makan.

_Bubur? Apa bibi Sato yang membuatkanya?_

Ran mengambil kertas yang diselipkan di bawah mangkuk. Ran mulai membaca isi surat tersebut

"_maaf aku pulang tanpa seijinmu, aku tidak enak jika membangunkanmu. Aku juga membuatkan sarapan. Oh ya..kau tidak usah khawatir tentang penguntit itu. Semuanya sudah terselesaikan.. tertanda Sato"_

Ran tersenyum setelah membaca surat dari Sato. Ia duduk simpu dan menyicipi bubur buatan Sato.

"selamat makan!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri

SMA TEITAN

Shinichi berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Pandangan mata kaum hawa tidak kelas 3-b adalah tujuanya sekarang.

"hei shinichi! Tunggu aku!" panggilan Ran menghentikkan langkah kaki Shinichi.

"kamu ini! Kenapa berangkat duluan kesekolah?" sergap Ran saat menyamai langkahnya dengan Shinichi.

"hoam.." shinichi menjawabnya dengan menguap.

"aku bertanya tahu!"

Shinichi tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Ran. ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Pandanganya kini tertuju ke sebuah keramaian di depan kelasnya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Shinichi pada Megumi, teman sekelasnya.

"shi'shinichi- kun?"Megumi gugup karena ditanya oleh idolanya. Ran terlihat biasa dengan sikap Megumi. Ran sudah terbiasa menghadapi para fans girl shinichi. Memangnya siapa yang tidak suka dengan Shinichi? Tidak ada satu wanita pun di SMA TEITAN yang tidak menyukai Detektif muda tampan bermata sapphire ini.

"mmm..se'sebenarnya sensei mengadakan acara wisata kelas minggu depan. Wisata ini diwajibkan bagi murid kelas 3 b."

"Benarkah? Wah..pasti menyenangkan" sahut Ran antusias.

"i'iya Ran san." _Pagi yang beruntung._pikir hari seperti ini, ia sudah diajak bicara oleh 2 orang mengidolakkan Shinichi,Megumi juga mengidoolakan dan keramahan Ran menjadi alasan selama ini ia idolakan. Megumi juga senang saat mengetahui Shinichi dan Ran menjadi spasang kekasih. Mereka memang sangat cocok.

"lalu Megumi? Apa kamu tahu kemana kita akan Wisata?" tanya Ran

"re'rencananya kita akan wisata ke Osaka"

"eh?" sahut Ran dan Shinichi berbarengan. Mereka saling bertatapan. mendengar kata 'Osaka' shinichi dan Ran teringat dengan sahabat mereka. Heiji dan kazuha.

"Shinichi! Kita akan pergi ke Osaka! Wah.. bagaimana ya reaksi Keiji dan Kazuha jika mendengar ini?" tanya Ran pada shinichi

"hah..pasti akan sangat menyebalkan"

Teng teng..bel masuk SMA Teitan mengakhiri perbincangan antara siswa kelas 3 b. Hiruk pikuk menyambut acara wisata menjadi topik mereka pagi satu murid yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik yang satu ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Shinichi ?

"hei Ran apa si maniak detektif itu lembur lagi?" tanya Sonoko yang melihat Shinichi tidur di kursinya.

Ran melihat Shinichi dengan tatapan cemas. "iya,semalam dia menangani kasus lagi. Aku kasihan melihatnya. sepertinya dia tidak tidur semalam. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas sekali"

"sudah biarkan saja dia! Harusnya dia mendapat penderitaan yang lebih! Biar dia rasakan betapa sakitnya kau saat ditinggal olehnya"

"sudahlah.. itu sudah berlalu. Lagippula melihatnya kembali dengan selamat sudah membuatku memaafkanya."

"hahh..Ran kau ini benar benar pemaaf. Tapi, sepertinya Shinichi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara wisata nanti?"

"kalau soal itu sih, dia memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal yang dianggapnya membosankan seperti ini. Yang ada di otaknya kan hanya kasus saja" cibir Ran

Tidak lama setelah perbincangan Mereka, sensei Uotani datang dengan membawa tumpukan kertas.

Tumpukan kertas itu menjadi pusat perhatian para murid.

"Hari ini kita ulangan!" Satu kalimat dari sensei Uotani mengundang banyak suara yang jelas tidak rela.

"AHHHH!" sorak murid kelas 3-b.

"Sonoko, apa kamu lihat Shinichi?" tanya Ran di kantin sekolah

"suamimu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak istirahat. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sonoko sambil mengunyah makananya

"ah tidak..aku hanya khawatir dia belum makan" cemas Ran.

"oh.. Shinichi ya? Tadi aku lihat dia menuju atap" ucap salah seorang siswi saat meletakan makanan di meja tempat Ran dan Sonoko berada.

"ditempat itu lagi? Terimakasih ya, Anko." Ucap Ran pada siswi yang bernama Anko. Anko menjawab dengan senyum. Ran bergegas menuju atap sekoolah. Ia membawa bungkus makanan. Pintu usang bertuliskan 'dilarang masuk' ia buka perlahan. Angin sejuk menyambut mengibaskan rambut panjangnya . Sesekali, ia mengapit rok biru selututnya agar tidak terbuka.

Matanya kini tertuju sosok tampan di pojok atap. Ia menghampiri Shinichi yang terpejam. Tangan kekarnya ia jadikan bantalan untuk menyamankan tidurnya.

"ternyata kau tidur disini" bisik Ran pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum melihat Shinichi yang terlelap. Ran menyukai sosok shinichi yang sedang tidur. Bagi Ran, sosok Shinichi saat tidur, membuat ketampanan wajah Shinichi semakin terlihat.

Ran menyibakan poni Shinichi yang menutupi sebagian matanya yang terpejam.

Grap!

Tangan mungil Ran yang tadi menyibakan poni Shinichi,kini digenggam erat oleh tangan kekar. Sosok yang tadi terbaring kini duduk menghadap Ran yang masih terkejut.

"apa tidak puas bagimu untuk melihatku saat tertidur?" pertanyaan shinichi sontak membuat Ran blushing dan segera menarik tanganya dari genggaman shinichi

"Si'siapa yang melihatmu! Itu hanya perasaanmu!" sahut Ran terbata.

Shinichi tertawa pelan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sehingga menyamai kepala Ran.

"benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"aku hanya ingin memberimu ini!" Ran melemparkan bungkusan yang ia bawa. Shinichi membuka bungkusan itu. Tanganya mengambil sesuatu dari bungkusan.

"pie lemon?"

"aku khawatir kamu belum makan.. makanya aku memberimu pie lemon! Bukan untuk melihatmu" jawab Ran ketus.

"wah..kamu memang tahu apa yang aku inginkan! Kebetulan aku lapar sekali" dengan segera,shinichi melahap pie lemon kesukaanya.

"kau ini..pasti kamu jarang sekali sarapan. Kenapa sih kamu tidak pergi ke kantin untuk makan? Kenapa kamu memilih tidur di atap sekolah?"

"karena setiap kali aku ke kantin, perempuan disana selalu ribut dan terus mengerubuniku seperti semut."

"itu sudah wajar kan? Kau itu terkenal. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kamu itu diidolakan. Lagipula,bukankah kau suka jika di idolakan"

"dulu memang aku suka. Tapi itu tidak lebih untuk membuatmu cemburu"

BUKK!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat tepat di pipi mulus Shinichi.

"awww!" rintihnya

"Rasakan!" ketus Ran

Setelah shinichi selesai memakan pie kesukaanya, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Walaupun matanya terpejam,Shinichi tidak benar benar semua karena Ran .Aroma Ran yang bisa terhirup jelas oleh indra penciumanya serasa ingin mendekatkan tubuhnya. wajahnya yang tenang tidak membuat jantungnya berhenti untuk berdetak kencang

"emm..Shinichi"

"apa?" ucap Shinichi yang masih terpejam

"apa sebaiknya aku membuat sarapan untukmu setiap hari?"

Shinichi membuka matanya. Mata saphire miliknya menatap wajah Ran yang memandang ke langit biru.

"tidak perlu.."jawabnya datar

"eh? Kenapa?"

"karena lusa akan ada seseorang yang membuatkanku sarapan"

Ran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "siapa? Ibumu?"

"bukan.. bukan ibuku, tapi SHIHO MIYANO"

"Shio?"Ran kaget mendengar nama yang baru ia dengar.

"oh maksudku Haibara.. wanita yang mengecil tubuhnya sama sepertiku."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Thanks for read<p>

jangan lupa untuk REVIEW


	4. You are the last

**Setelah di cek, ternyata chap 2 banyak kesalahan! dari nama Satou dan yang lainya! maaf ya! padahal udah di save d ! tapi ko gak ke ubah ya? (salahkan author yang pelupa)**

**ya sudah! yang berlalu biarlah berlalu #plak!  
>readers: author lebay!<br>**

**ok ok.. gak usah basa basi lagi! langsung aja ke cerita!**

**maaf kalau gak bisa memuaskan hati para readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>DC punya Aoyama<strong>

**warning: abal, lebay, Typo(s),OOC,Gaje dll  
><strong>

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"Ran kau kenapa? Sejak istirahat tadi, kau lemas begitu?"tanya sonoko saat mengambil sepatu di lokernya. Ran yang sedang memakai sepatunya mendongkak dan mengerutkan dahinya<p>

"aku?" kata Ran dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ya! Sejak masuk istirahat sampai sekarang kau terlihat lesu"

Ran terenyum kecil tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sonoko. Sonoko yang selesai memakai sepatunya, ikut duduk di samping Ran.

"ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu saat di atap tadi? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Ran tetap terdiam memandang burung merpati yang berkumpul di lapangan sekolahnya.

Bertengkar? Kata 'bertengkar' sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan alasan mengapa Ran melamun saat ini. Hanya saja ia sedang kacau dengan perasaanya. Jika bertanya 'apakah terjadi sesuatu saat di atap tadi?' Jawabanya memang 'ya'. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan tentunya. Saat kata-kata yang di ucap Shinihi tanpa sadar telah melukai Ran.

Flash back

"h'haibara?" Ran terpaku mendengar kenyataan yang dilontarkan Shinichi. Tidak ia sangka, gadis kecil yang sering bersama kekasihnya saat menjadi conan tidak lain adalah Shio Miyano.

Shinichi melihat raut wajah Ran yang terlihat pucat. Ia menghela napas lalu memegang kedua pundak Ran.

"maaf aku tidak menceritakan ini sebelumnya. Haibara memang sama sepertiku. Tubuhnya mengecil karena ia meminum obat buatanya sendiri."

"buatanya?" tanya Ran. Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya.

"ia mantan organisasi hitam .tapi berkat dia juga aku bisa kembali ke tubuh asalku" Shinichi tersenyum simpul. Baginya Haibara adalah chip yang mengetahui tentang organisasi itu. walaupun obat yang membuatnya menjadi mengecil adalah buatan Haibara, tapi berkat dia juga ia bisa kembali ke tubuh normalnya dan mengetahui perasaan Ran.

Melihat Ran yang tidak bergeming, Shinichi melanjutkan kata katanya

"lagipula dia orang yang baik. Yah..walaupun dia keras kepala, tapi beberapa kali dia sempat menolongku dari maut. Intinya, dia itu penolongku"

Degg! perasaan sakit menghantam hati Ran. Semua kenyataan yang dilontarkan Shinichi belum siap ia terima. Terlebih lagi Shinichi mengatakan jika Haibara adalah penolongnya. Lalu untuk apa perjuangan Ran saat ia menolong Conan dengan karatenya, menolongnya saat keahabisan napas, menolongnya saat terjebak di kepungan api? Dan bahaya lainya. Apa itu semua hanya biasa dimata Shinichi? Memang tanpa Haibara, Ran tidak akan bisa bertemu Shinichi. Tapi sungguh menyakitkan bagi Ran jika ia dibanding bandingkan dengan Haibara. Ditambah shinichi membohonginya.

"aku harus ke kelas" ucap Ran seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Shinichi memandang aneh kekasihnya.

"memangnya ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin ke kelas." Jawab Ran ketus. Saat Ran hendak meninggalkan Shinichi, tanganya di tahan oleh shinichi.

"ada apa denganmu? Kamu marah?" tanya Shinichi. Ran menepis tanganya. Ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

" TIDAK USAH MEMPERDULIKANKU!" bentak Ran. Shinichi melepas genggamanya. Ran berlari menjauhi Shinichi yang masih terkejut.

End Flashback

"aku tidak apa kok Sonoko." jawab Ran dengan senyuman yang dibuat buat. Sonoko sadar akan kepalsuan senyum Ran menghela napas dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"sudahlah Ran,kau tidak usah berpura pura. Ceritakan semuanya padaku!"

Ran terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan semua tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan organisasi. Sonoko tidak tahu tentang organisasi ataupun shinichi yang sebenarnya adalah conan.

"maaf Sonoko, aku tidak bisa cerita. Mungkin jika aku sudah siap,aku akan menceritakanya padamu" kata kata Ran hanya sekedar alasan agar Sonoko tidak menanyai hal yang berhubungan dengan kecemasanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. ayo kita pulang!" Sonoko memaklumi alasan Ran. pikirnya, Ran belum siap bercerita tentang pertengkaranya dengan Shinichi.

Di saat mereka berjalan, Ran menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok tinggi tampan yang bersandar di pohon sakura. sosok beberapa kali melihat jam yang berada di tangan kirinya. Sonoko yang sadar akan keberadaan sosok itu menoleh pada Ran yang terdiam dan menyisakan setitik air di pelupuk matanya.

"Ran.." panggil sonoko pelan. Ran yang merasa dipanggil mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"ma'maaf sonoko,aku melewati jalan la in saja" kata Ran dengan suara bergetar. Sonoko mengiyakanya. Ran berbalik dan berjalan melewati jalan kecil di gang sempit. Sonoko terus berjalan hingga sosok yang tadi berdiri sadar akan kedatanganya dan menghampirinya.

"Sonoko? kau sendiri? Dimana Ran?" tanya Pemuda itu

"aku tidak tahu, lagipula bukankah seharusnya dia bersamamu,Shinichi?" Shinichi menghela napas.

"entahlah...aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang sekolah. Sepertinya dia marah denganku."

"mmm...aku juga tidak tahu dimana Ran" jawab Sonoko berbohong. Shinichi menyeringai. Tanganya menunjuk Sonoko yang menyilangkan tangan sambil membuang muka.

"kau tidak melihatnya? Tapi kenapa di jam segini kau baru pulang,nona suzuki?". Sonoko kelagapan atas pernyataan Shinichi.

"a'aku ada urusan"

"sudahlah Sonoko tidak usah berbohong! tadi aku melihatmu bersama Ran di sekolah" ucap Shinichi dengan nada dingin.

"ba'bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Sonoko heran

Shinichi tersenyum penuh arti.

"aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menebak saja.."

"a'apa! "

_Memang detektif hebat._ Pikir Sonoko

"jadi..benar kan,tadi kau bersama Ran?"

Sonoko tidak bisa berkutik atas tuduhan Shinichi. Memang benar adanya jika ia tadi bersama Ran.

"iya! Tadi aku memang bersamanya! lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Sonoko ketus.

"aku tahu dia tidak ingin menemuiku. Setelah istirahat,dia terus menghindariku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya,apa kau tau apa penyebab Ran marah padaku?"

"aku tidak tau alasan kenapa kau bertengkar denganya..aku tadi bertanya mengapa dia jadi diam, tapi dia bilang bahwa dia tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sonoko mengangkat bahunya.

Shinichi mengacak acak rambut hitamnya."hah..benar benar merepotkan"

"Ayah! Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Ran. Kogoro yang sedang asyik menonton idolanya, Yoko Okino terusik dengan suara keras dari putrinya.

"iya! Nanti ayah makan! Kau makan duluan saja"

Ran sangat malas untuk makan. Dia memilih ke kamarnya. Setelah memastikan besok tidak ada tugas sekolah, ia memeriksa handphone yang diletakan di meja belajar.

9 Missed Call

At 07.19 p.m

-Shinichi-

"hahhh! Dasar Shinici baka! " umpat Ran.

Drttt...tritt triit..drrtt..triit triit

Ran melihat nomor yang menghubungi handphonenya.

Kazuha?

"halo ada apa kazuha?" ucap Ran setelah menekan tombol handphonenya

"hei dasar bodoh! Kenapa telephonku tidak diangkat?" Ran terlihat syok karena jawaban dari sapaanya tadi adalah suara bass yang ia kenal.

"eh? Ka'kazuha? Suaramu ken'kenapa berubah seperti pria? Ja'jadi seperti Shinichi"

"ini memang aku!"

"S'Shinichi! Kenapa kau memakai handphone kazuha? Kau berada di Osaka!" tanya Ran sedikit marah.

_Bisa bisanya kau ke Osaka tanpa bilang padaku! Berani juga kau memakai handphone kazuha! Awas saja kau,jika kepergok Heiji sedang berduaan dengan Kazuha!_

Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampirinya. Tuduhan yang tiada henti ia tunjukan untuk Shinichi yang bersama wanita lain yang ia sudah kenal sejak lama. Kazuha memang tidak mungkin menghianati Heiji, tapi lainhalnya dengan Shinichi yang sangat mudah tertarik pada wanita lain sebagai contoh Shiho walaupun mungkin pikiran Ran tidak sama dengan Shinichi.

"hei hei tenang dulu! Aku tidak pergi ke Osaka. Aku di Beika!di rumah profesor" jawaban Shinichi semakin membingungkan Ran. bagaimana bisa Shinichi menelepon dengan nomor Kazuha,sedangkan dia tetap di Beika? Apa mungkin Kazuha datang ke Beika untuk memberikan ponselnya? Tapi itu lebih tidak mungkin.

"lalu? Kalau kau tidak pergi ke osaka, kenapa kau bisa meneleponku dengan nomor kazuha?"

"jangan salahkan aku jika aku menelepon memakai nomorku tapi tidak kau angkat " kali ini,Ran tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan Shinichi.

"a'aku..."

"kamu ini kenapa sih? Sejak tadi siang kamu menghindariku?" Ran terdiam. Dihatinya berdebat antara apakah ia harus jujur akan alasanya memarahi Shinichi ataupun tetap bungkam atas kebimbangan hatinya.

"Ran..jangan ada yang disembunyikan dariku" Sekian lama ia terdiam, akhirnya Ran menemukan jawabanya. Satu kalimat Shinichi mampu menyihir kebimbanganya.

"salahmu sendiri yang membandingkanku dengan Ai!" jawab Ran dengan ketus. Shinichi tertawa yang disambut gertakan Ran.

"jadi...kau cemburu?" tanya Shinichi masih sedikit tertawa.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!" ucap Ran dengan berteriak. Shinichi yang mendengar teriakan Ran, menjauhkan handphonenya dari indra pendengaranya.

"lalu apa jika kau tidak cemburu?"

"a'aku..hanya tidak suka dengan ucapanmu yang seakan dia lebih berarti bagimu. Aku merasa kau tidak menghargaiku. Jadi,...aku...aku.." Ran tidak berani melanjutkan kata katanya. Sulit baginya untuk mengakui jika memang benar apa adanya bahwa dia cemburu. Ran hanya tidak mau dianggap iri terhadap pujian Shinichi tentang Shiho.

Sunyi menanggapi penjelasan Ran yang cukup mengejutkan. Sungguh! Ran mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengatakan hal yang sangat kekanak kanakan. Salahkan dia jika Shinichi balik memarahinya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk jujur terhadap perasaanya sendiri.

"dasar bodoh" dua kata terucap dari mulut Shinichi memecah kesunyian antara mereka.

"a'apa? Bodoh?" Ran sedikit tidak terima dengan tanggapan Shinichi. Walaupun dihati kecilnya ia pantas mendapatkan tanggapan yang cukup atas pikiran yang kekanak kanakanya.

"iya bodoh! Shiho itu hanya temanku.. Kau berbicara seakan Shiho lebih berarti bagiku. Aku memujinya bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Berapa banyakpun pujian yang kulontarkan untuk Shiho, itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku kau tahu mengapa?sebab.. ." Shinichi memberi jeda .

" terlalu banyak hal yang telah kau lakukan , Kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir,jadi jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku."

Ran benar benar bisu sekarang. Tidak ia sangka, Shinici dapat mengatakan hal yang membuatnya 'panas' serta merah. Waktu seakan berhenti kali ini. Ia heran..kenapa Shinici sangat lancar berbicara tentang persaanya,padahal Ran sendiri susah payah mengungkapkan kegalauan hatinya.

"e'e..si'sinichi...ke..ke'kenapa kau bisa meneleponku memakai nomor kazuha?" tanya Ran mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"'soal itu..aku yang menyuruhnya untuk meneleponmu dan menyambungkanya dengan nomorku"

"APA! ja'jadi pembicaraan kita di dengar oleh kazuha?" wajah Ran semakin merah dan panas. Ingin rasanya ia membanting handphone dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut untuk menutupi betapa malunya ia sekarang_. _

"ma'maaf Ran-san..aku tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian. Sungguh! Aku tidak berniat.." suara Kazuha memotong kesunyian antara Shinichi dengan Ran. ternyata, tidak hanya Ran yang merah, tapi kazuha pun merah dan panas atas pembicaraan sejoli ini.

"ti'tidak a'apa..kazuha-chan."

"hei..sudah ya! nona-nona,aku ada urusan. Kalian berbincang bincanglah. Sampai jumpa! "

Shinichi memutus teleponya yang tersambung antara dua wanita yang sedang 'merah' ini.

_Shinichi! Awas kau nanti!_

Di balkon rumah proesor, Shinici terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya. Tawanya yang keras, mengundang profesor untuk bertanya terhadapnya.

"kau mempermainkan Ran lagi? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Profesor yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan Shinichi.

"tidak jadi..salah sendiri dia membuatku jadi tidak karuan begini." Jawab Shinichi dengan menepuk perutnya yang .. Karena sikap Ran tadi, tubuh Shinichi tidak diberi asupan makanan yang seharusnya dibutuhkan oleh manusia manapun.

"ternyata cinta bisa melupakan segalanya.." ucap profesor ketika Shinichi masuk ke ruang tengah.

"eh?"

"kyaaaa! Shinichi-kun!" teriakan para gadis menggema di lapangan basket indoor SMA Teitan. Sorak sorai para suporter semakin menggema tak kala melihat sang aktor mendribble bola,melewati para guard tim lawan dan meng-Lay Up bola orange yang meluncur di pelipisnya membuat sang aktor semakin dipuja oleh para gadis.

Hanya satu kata bagi para gadis saat ia berhasil memasukan bola ke ring lawan.

"Kerennn..."

Shinichi mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan. Babak pertama permainan berakhir tepat di saat Shinichi memasukkan bola.

"KYAAAAA! I LOVE YOU SHINICHI-! MARIE ME SHINICHI!" teriak salah seorang gadis dengan menggunakan pengeras suara. Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada gadis 'nekat' tersebut. Merasa tidak ingin kalah dengan gadis itu, para penggemar shinichi lainya meneriakkan berbagai pujian dengan suara yang cukup membuat gendang telinga pecah.

"hah..." Shinichi menghela napas panjang atas perlakuan fansnya yang cukup gila.

"hei shinichi! Kenapa lemas begitu? Kau sudah di dukung ratusan penggemarmu tuh.. khihihi" ucap salah seorang teman setimnya.

"kau mau membuatku gila ya?"

"haha..kau tahu? Kadang aku iri denganmu karena kau itu dipuja para gadis. Tapi aku juga bersyukur. Karena,kalau jadi kau..aku bisa bunuh diri karena teriakkan buas mereka"

"haha.."shinichi tertawa hambar mendengar kejujuran hati temanya.

"oh iya..apa Ran tidak datang mendukungmu? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya." Ucapnya sambil mencari sosok Ran di antara para suporter.

"aku rasa dia tidak datang..mungkin karena aku mengatakan padanya,aku akan jadi pemain cadangan"

"kau ini! Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau akan menjadi pemain cadangan? Kau itu kan pengganti Soujo yang cedera. Jadi kau pemain utama di tim ini"

Shinichi meneguk minumanya.

"tapi hanya untuk pertandingan ini kan? Setelahnya,aku akan kembali ke klub sepakbola"

"iya! Iya! Tapi kau harus kalahkan dulu tim Kureha.."

Prittt...peluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama telah dibunyikan para pemain memasuki lapangan.

Shinici yang menjadi centre ditugaskan untuk jump ball bola pertama. Seragam bernomor punggung sembilan melekat ditubuhnya. Penonton bersorak ria menantikan jump ball pertama.

Priitt...

Pertandingan basket telah usai. Berbaga raut wajah ceria tampak di luar gedung olahraga. Skor telak yang berhasil direbut olehSMA Teitan menjadi penyebab berbagai paras ceria mereka. Satu sentuhan hangat dari sang senja menyadarkan mereka untuk bergegas pulang.

"Shinchi!" panggil seorang pemain pada shinichi yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

Pria itu mengulurkan tanganya. "terimakasih..."

Shinichi tersenyum lalu menjabat tanganya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hahh.." Shinichi menghela napas.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Shinichi.. sejak peristwa kemarin, Ran terus menghindari tatap kontak denganya. Setiap Shinichi memergoki Ran sedang melihatnya, muncul sembarut merah di pipi Ran. saat pelajaran olahraga pun Ran tidak berbincang denganya. Ia lebih memilih memisahkan diri bersama sonoko dan yang lainya. Shinichi ragu apakah Ran sudah benar-benar memaafkanya? Tapi, dilihat bagaimanapun, Shinichi tidak meminta maaf saat di telpon kemarin. Ia hanya menjawab perasaan yang diragukan Ran.

"BRUKKK!" suara bantingan keras terdengar dari arah gudang. Shinichi berlari untuk memastikanya. Tanganya membuka pintu besar gudang usang tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang Ter..." Shinichi terlihat syok atas apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang tubuh mungil terkapar di lantai yang berwarna merah karena darah. Tubuh Shichi bergetar hebat. Tas yang tadi ia genggam terjatuh ke dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sosok yang terkapar meliriknya sebentar. Mulutnya menggerakan sebuah kata.

"la..ri.." ucap sosok itu terbata.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>gimana? bagus? jelek? makin ngaco?<p>

apapun bentuk kekuranganya**, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Goodbye

**HALLO! Malyta update nih! Maaf kelamaan nunggu, Malyta lagi banyak tugas sekolah! maklum anak baru. baru ditindas, baru di omelin, baru di masukin 'happy room'. yang kalau masuk tuh ruangan #nunjuk2.  
>Pasti bikin Happy! 'Happy kalau keluar dari d tuh ruangan!' #malah curhat.<strong>

ok! kita mulai ceritanya aja!

* * *

><p>WARNING :<p>

**maaf kalau ceritanya ada yang sama. sesungguhnya serita ini asli imajinasi Malyta. kalaupun imajinasinya sama, mohon di maafkan!**

**YPO(S),Gaje, Abal, Jadul,lebay, dll dsb.**

**DETEKTIVE CONAN**

*****  
>PUNYA OM AOYAMA!<br>**

* * *

><p>"la...ri.." ucap sosok itu terbata.<p>

"R a n..." Shinichi menatap kosong Ran.

"la...r..Shn..chi" suara yang terputus putus dari Ran memperingatkanya untuk segera menjauh dari gudang yang bersimbah darah. Saraf sensoriknya yang entah mengapa seperti berhenti hanya di otak dan tidak dilanjutkan ke motorik serta efektor. Ia hanya diam di ambang pintu tanpa bergerak. Tubuhnya hampa melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia cinta terkapar dengan simbahan darah. Butuh beberapa detik sampai ia berlari menghampiri Ran dan memangkunya.

"Ran!" teriaknya. Dengan hati hati Shinichi memeluk tubuh Ran serta menepuk pipinya yang dingin dilapisi darah. berharap Ran membuka matanya yang sayu.

"Ran! Bertahanlah Ran!" tidak ada reaksi tubuh yang dipangku Shinichi. Matanya terus terpejam. Tanganya kini dipenuhi oleh darah. Pandanganya kini menyapu setiap sudut gudang. Tatapanya terhenti ketika melihat sosok pria berjubah hitam yang muncul dari sudut ruangan. Shinichi menggeram. Amarah datang di dalam pikiran dan hati Shinichi.

"kau! Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" geram Shinichi saat sosok itu mulai mendekatinya. Sosok itu tertawa pelan.

"hanya mencoba kemampuan bertarungku pada juara karate tingkat nasional" ucapnya

"apa!"

"ternyata juara karate nasional tidak lebih dari sekedar SAMPAH" ucapanya membuat Shinichi semakin geram. Tangan Shinichi yang masih memeluk Ran dieratkan.

"KAU YANG SAMPAH!" teriak Shinichi penuh emosi. Yang diteriaki memainkan jari telunjuknya. Ia berdecak.

"hei!detektif sepertimu tidak baik mengeluarkan kata kata kasar seperti tadi"

"aku akan membuat lidahku tidak terhormat jika kau mengeluarkan kata yang sangat tidak terormat untuk pun akan membuat diriku seperti mafia jika kau melukai Ran!" ucap Shinichi penuh penekanan.

"wah wah..aku terharu mendengarnya tapi aku tidak yakin jika kau mampu membunuhku,detektif"

"aku bisa menjadi buas karena kau telah melukai Ran, GIN"

"baiklah..kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan"

Shinichi memantapkan hatinya untuk bertarung dengan salah satu 'monster' yang menyebakan tubuhnya menderita. rasa takut, rasa ragu, rasa lemah hilang begitu saja saat ia melihat Ran yang berada dalam menggendong Ran dan menaruhnya di matras yang disimpan di gudang. Ia baringkan tubuh Ran. Shinichi menyibakkan rambut Ran. di kecupnya kening Ran lalu ia bisikan kata di telinganya.

"aku mencintaimu ." Shinichi kembali mengecup kening Shinichi sadar Ran tidak akan mendengar ucapanya, tapi dihatinya ia yakin, perasaanya akan tersampaikan jika ia harus dihadapi oleh ambang kematian.

"aku rasa kau telah banyak menyita waktuku.." ucap Gin sambil melihat arloji yang dikenakanya.

Shinichi berdiri menghadap tubuh besar Gin. Sorot matanya berubah tajam.

"huh!dari pada membuang waktuku, lebih baik aku bereskan dalam sekejap" Gin menyeringai. Tanganya ia masukan ke saku jas hitam. Shinichi siap siaga atas perkirannya bahwa Gin akan mengambil pistol dan akan langsung menembaknya.

Trekk. Benar saja! Gin mengeluarkan pistol hitam lengkap dengan peredam suara.

Gin mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Shinichi.

Door!

Sebuah peluru terjatuh di lantai yang sebelumnya memantul pada besi. Membuat bunyi 'tling' pada benturanya. Beruntung, Shinichi dapat menghindar dengan tepat sebelum peluru itu menembus tubuhnya.

Tapi, kini Gin kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Shinichi yang terduduk. ia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Kaki Shinichi terjepit oleh tumpukan kursi saat menghindari tembakan Gin tadi.

"cih! Sial" umpat Shinichi.

"say 'goodbye' " seringai Gin. Jarinya bersiap menarik pelatuk .

"never" ucap Shinichi mantap.

Shinichi menarik salah satu kursi di sampingnya. Ia melemparkan kursi itu ke arah Gin yang bersiap menembaknya.

Brakk!

Kursi itu hancur menabrak tembok di belakang Gin. Tubuh Gin menggeser sedikit dari posisinya semula.

"hei jadi kau memakai trik kekanak kanakan agar kau bisa bersembunyi?" ucap Gin.

Kursi itu hanya jadi pengalih untuk Shinichi agar bisa terhindar dari timah panas Gin.

"setidaknya trik itu bisa menghentikan waktu kematianku" ucap Shinichi pelan saat sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Langkah kaki Gin terdengar menyusuri setiap seluk beluk gudang. Suara itu semakin mendekat kearah tempat dimana Shinichi bersembunyi. Terlalu beresiko bagi Shinichi untuk pindah dari tempat persembunyianya saat ini. Satu saja gerakan kecil yang dibuat olehya, Gin akan mengetahui tempat persembunyianya.

_Cih..tidak ada pilihan lain._

Shinichi bergerak dari tempat persembunyianya. Tepat di depan Gin, Shinichi meninju wajahnya. Tubuh Besar Gin tersungkur dengan pistol yang masih digenggaman. Gin yang tersungkur berusaha berdiri dan mengarahkan pistolnya. Tapi dengan sigap, Shinichi menginjak pergelangan tangan Gin.

"AAAAAA" Suara teriakan mengaun di dalam gudang yang tertupup. Gin merintih kesakitan. Dipeganya pergelangan tangan kananya dengan tangan yang tadi ia genggam, sudah berpindah tangan pada Shinichi. kini, Shinichi menodongkan pistolnya pada Gin yang masih merintih kesakitan.

Shinichi mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Tanganya yang gemetar memegang pistol hitam yang mengarah pada sosok yang merintih.

"aku menang" ucap Shinichi.

"tidak semudah itu.." Gin kembali berdiri dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah.

"ap.."

Bukk! Gin menendang tubuh Shinichi keras. Tubuhnya terpental . Shinichi terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

_Kuat sekali..pantas Ran bisa terluka parah._

"haha lihat? hanya 'sentuhan kecilku' saja kau sedah tersungkur begini"

Gin mencengkram kerah seragam Shinichi. Gin memukul perut Shinichibertubi tubi. Membuat yang empunya meringis dan mengeluarkan darah.

Shinichi tidak tinggal diam! ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gin yang memegang kerahnya, ia putarkan tanganya 1800.

"hiaggghh!" Shinichi membanting tubuh Gin,menabrak tumpukan kardus dibelakangnya.

"hah...hah.."

"angka tanganmu!" Shinichi menodongkan pistol yang sebelumnya tergeletak dilantai.

"hebat juga kau!"

"sudah kubilang kan,aku akan menjadi mafia jika kau menyakiti Ran"

"yah yah...aku tahu. Tapi.."

Clekk

"kau akan mati terlebih dahulu"

Gin dan Shinichi sama sama menodongkan pistolnya. Pistol silver yang diambil Gin di saku kiri . Pistol hitam Shinichi dengan pistol silver Gin. Tidak ada gerakan yang diciptakan mereka. kedunya saling terdiam. Sembilir angin memainkan rambut mereka. tidak ada yang berkata ataupun memulai. Mereka hanya diam. Memikirkan strategi untuk mencapai sebuah kemenangan.

"kau tidak bisa diremehkan" ucap Gin.

Seulas senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajah Shinichi. Gin memandang dengan penuh tanya.

"seharusnya dari awal kau tidak meremehkanku!"

"apa?"

"aku bukan orang yang meremehkan kesempatan" Shinichi memasukan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke dalam saku celananya. Menggenggam ponsel yang sedaritadi menyala. Menyambungkanya kepada seseorang.

DORRR!

Satu tembakan dilepas Shinichi.

DORRR!

Gin membalas tembakan itu. percikan api kecil muncul saat peluru yang dilepas bertemu langsung . mementalkan timah panas ke sembarang arah.

*di luar gedung..

"bagaimana? Takagi! Apa kau sudah menutup semua akses?"

"sudah, inspektur! "

"bagus! sekarang, tidak ada celah untuknya kabur"

"Shinichi hebat sekali. Disaat genting seperti ini ia masih bisa memberikan kita pesan tentang anggota organisasi itu.." ucap Takagi kagum.

"ya..kau benar! Diapun dengan cermatnya menyambungkan ponselnya. Sehingga kita dengan mudah merekam semua pembicaraan mereka."

"tapi, dengan tidak menyalakan sirine polisi, apa tidak akan membahayakan Shinichi? apalagi dari yang kudengar sepertinya Ran terluka"

Inspektur Megure membetulkan topi coklatnya.

"tenang..Shinichi tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu komandonya."

Clek..clek..

Tetesan darah mengalir dari sisi lengan Shinichi. jas biru SMA beserta kemejanya, tergores dengan gesekan timah panas. Mengelupaskan jaringan kulitnya, memecahkan pembuluh darah. meninggalkan segores luka yang dirasa cukup perih.

" meleset!" Gin berdecak kesal. Sepertinya, ia sedikit kesal dengan gerakan gesit dan penuh perhitungan dari lawanya.

" Tidak cukup memuaskan huh?" sindir Shinchi.

"ya. tapi itu tidak akan terjaadi lagi. Selanjutnya,aku berjanji tidak akan meleset."

Gin menodongkan pistol silvernya. Memojokan Shinichi dipintu gudang yang tertutup.

"ada pesan terakhir,bocah detektif?"

Shinichi tersenyum sinis. "tidak kusangka aku harus mengatakan ini"

"memang sudah seharusnya" ucap Gin. Shinichi menatapnya sekilas.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal. Aku harap kehidupanmu selanjutnya akan menyenangkan"

"tenang! kehidupanku akan terasa sangat menyenangkan setelah aku membunuhmu, dan juga pacarmu"

"huh.." Shinichi Menekan beberapa tombol ponsel didalam sakunya. Membentuk suatu kata,dan mengirimkanya kepada petugas yang berada diluar.

Shinichi melanjutkan perkataanya.

"maksudku, 'selamat tinggal' untukmu, dari kami"

"apa?"

Sorot tajam terpampang di mata safirnya. Mulutnya menggerakan suatu ! suatu angka.

"tiga..."

"hei..jadi kau ingin menghitung waktu kematianmu?"

"dua..."

"baiklah kalau itu maumu.."

"satu!"

"good bye!"

Brang! seketika, cahaya bulan memasuki latar dimana pertumpahan darah itu dimulai. Menyinari sisi wajah di dalamnya sambil memasang senyum kemenangan.

DORR!

DORR!

DORR!

Brukk...

"Selamat tinggal..."

"Gin"

Tetesan keringat mengalir pada pelipis pria yang terduduk sendu. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Uap yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya karena rendahnya suhu di gudang, tidak mendinginkan hawa panas yang dihasilkan tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya sosok yang terkapar bersimbah darah di depanya. Dengan jemari yang masih menggenggam pistol silver. Ia terpejam. Hatinya tersenyum senang..

a_khirnya..aku menang! Kita berhasil! kita berhasil! Ran.._

Shinichi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Tangan kananya terus memegang lengan kirinya yang terus mengalirkan darah. Pandanganya menatap lekat sosok yang berhasil ia tumbangkan. Orang yang membuatnya harus menderita. Akhirnya, ia bisa memenuhi ucapanya.

Gin..tewas. tepat disaat pelurunya menembus lengan kiri Shinichi.

"SEMUA PETUGAS! SEGERA AMANKAN GEDUNG DAN EVAKUASI PELAKUI!" komando inspektur dengan cepat direspon oleh para petugas. Police line dibentangkan sepanjang gudang. Tidak luput gerbang SMA juga dipasangi police line. Membuat masyarakat setempat serta para wartawan berkumpul untuk mengetahui penyebabnya.

Empat orang petugas mengangkat tubuh Gin dan memasukanya ke dalam kantung mayat berwarna kuning.

"Shinichi! kau baik baik saja?" inspektur segera menghampiri Shinichi yang terlihat pucat.

"ti'tidak apa apa.." Shinichi berusaha menahan sakit di lengan kirinya.

"astaga! Kau tertembak! Aku bantu kau berjalan kedalam ambulans! "titah inspektur megure.

"tunggu inspektur! Ra'ran terluka"

"soal Ran, biar petugasku yang membawanya. Kau harus segera diobati"

Shinichi tidak mendengar perintah inspektur. Atau dia memang sengaja tidak memperdulikanya. Ia tetap berlari ke tempat Ran berada.

"Shinichi!" panggil inspektur.

Shinichi menggendong tubuh Ran. petugas yang ingin membantu Shinichi, ditolak olehnya. Dengan lengan yang masih bersarang peluru, Shinichi tetap ngotot membawa Ran kedalam ambulans.

_Bertahanlah Ran.. bertahanlah!_

Tiap langkahnya,Shinichi berdoa agar Ran tetap bertahan. Beberapa petugas nampak mengawal Shinichi yang menggendong Ran. berjaga jaga jika Shinichi butuh bantuan mereka ataupun sekedar mengawal dari orang orang yang mencoba menerobos police line.

Shinichi menapakan kakinya keluar gudang. Para wartawan yang stand by langsung memotretnya. Menimbulkan cahaya blizt di wajah Shinichi juga tubuh Ran yang digendongnya. Tidak puas dengan memotret ataupun merekam,Mereka memaksa menerobos penjagaan polisi untuk mendapatkan yang berkumpul berbisik penuh tanya.

"Kudho kun! Tolong beri penjelasan tentang kasus kali ini! Apa benar? Anda telah menangkap pelaku organisasi terlarang?" tanya salah seorang wartawan saat Shinichi berjalan kearah ambulan di dekat police line.

"Shinichi Kudho! Harap beri komentar!"

Berbagai pertanyaan wartawan tidak dipedulikanya. Langkahnya ia percepat. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang orang yang menatap kearahnya dan juga Ran. tidak peduli isakan tangis teman teman sekolahnya yang melihat tubuh Ran berlumuran darah dan juga lengan kiri kemejanya yang robek dan berubah warna menjadi merah. tidak peduli akan kecemasan orang orang terdekatnya yang datang.

Ia tidak peduli! Pikirinya kosong. Ketakutan membayanginya sekarang. Tidak pernah ia rasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Ran. tubuh Ran yang dibawanya sekarang sangat dingin. Kulit Ran kini berubah pucat. Melebihi wajah pucat Shinichi yang ketakutan.

Shinichi memasukan Ran kedalam Ambulan beserta dirinya. Tangan Shinichi terus menggenggam tangan Ran. Seorang petugas kesehatan memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan dan memasangkan impus. Shinichi terus memegang tangan Ran dan menciumnya. Para wartawan yang melihat dengan cepat memotret mereka. seolah gambar Shinichi yang menggenggam tangan Ran adalah sebuah harta yang dapat menaikan upah mereka. pintu ambulan ditutup lalu membunyikan sirinenya. Para wartawan tetap memotret mobil yang berisikan Shinichi dan Ran.

Rumah sakit pusat Beika

"Shinichi!" Kogoro menghampiri Shinichi yang duduk di ruang tunggu.

"paman?" Shinichi berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ANAK KU BRENGSEK!" Kogoro yang emosi menarik kerah baju Shinichi. Profesor Agasa, Inspektur Megure serta para petugas yang ada disana menahan pergerakan Kogoro yang ingin memukul Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Ia merasa bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan orang yang dicintainya terluka.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!"

"tenangkan dirimu Mouri! Ini rumah sakit! Kau harus tenang!" ucap inspektur

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika putriku kesakitan karena bocah ini!"

"tapi yang membuat Ran terluka bukan Shinichi!melainkan anggota organisasi itu! Shinichi hanya menolong Ran!"

"khhhh!" Kogoro melepaskan cengkramanya dengan kasar membuat tubuh Shinichi terdorong ke belakang.

"walaupun kau menolong Ran, tapi jika bukan karena kau yang mengajaknya kedalam permasalahanmu dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini!"

Shinichi tertegun perkataan Kogoro menyadarkanya akan kebenaran.

"sudahlah Shinichi. jangan dengarkan perkataan Mouri!" Profesor Agasa berusaha menghibur Shinichi yang terdiam.

Tidak lama, lampu tertanda 'sedang operasi' kini padam. Menandakan operasi yang berlangsung selama 3 jam itu sudah selesai. Lebih lama 1 jam dari operasi pengangkatan peluru Shinichi.

Seorang dokter membuka pintu ruangan. Kogoro, inspektur, dan Shinichi bergegas menghampiri dokter yang bernama Takahashi tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan putri saya dok?" Tanya Kogoro.

" tidak ada luka serius pada organ vitalnya."

"syukurlah.." semua orang bernapas lega.

"tapi.." dokter Takahasi melanjutkan perkataanya. Orang orang yang tadinya bernapas lega kini menegang kembali.

"ta'tapi apa?" tanya Kogoro.

"walaupun tidak ada kerusakan pada organ vitalnya, sebagian tulang rusuk Ran mengalami patah dan memar,. tulang kaki serta lengan Ran patah. Dan lagi ia belum melewati masa kritisnya. Sepertinya, ia telah diberi semacam racun pada tubuhnya. Aku khawatir racun itu terus menyebar pada darahnya. Dan Ran bisa saja tidak tertolong. "

"a'apa?" Kogoro membelalakan matanya.

"Shinichi..." Profesor menatap iba Shinichi.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Shinichi. seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau, Shinichi syok dengan penjelasan dokter Takahasi. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Rasanya kakinya tidak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. Ia terduduk dikursi tunggu. Pandanganya kosong. Yang dapat ia tangkap hanya suara isakan dari Kogoro dan suara profesor yang menghiburnya. Selebihnya hanya kesunyian. Rasa sakit akibat operasi yang dilakukanya tadi hilang dengan bergantikan rasa perih di hati.  
>kedua telapak tanganya menutupi wajahnya. Menutupi tangisanya.<p>

_Ran.._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>begitulah ceritanya! gimana? ada unek-unek yang pingin disampein? <em>REVIEW<em> so pasti!**

**gak tau kenapa, cerita ini kura****ng kreatif? apa para readers**** merasakanya?**_  
><em>

**oh ya! bales review dulu****!**

_**AmelRody : udah tau kan siapa yang terkapar? gomen bukan ai! kalau ai, pasti jalan ceritanya panjang!(kalau menurut author sih), keep Review ya! #Plak!**_

_**Saiyajin sama : 'tatapan membunuh' hiperbola ya? OOC? ada pasti!  
>author suka sama karakternya? Shinichi ok banget! kalau film DC pas lagi Shinichi berubah, gak tau kenapa merinding! <strong>_

_** author: Shinichi, kamu hantu ya?aku kok merinding? -nunjuk2-**_

_** Shinichi : mau dicekek atau ditusuk? tinggal pilih # aura hitam**_

_** author: di tembak! # mohon2**_

_**Ok! abaikan tulisan diatas! mudah-mudahan yang ini bagus ya?**_

_**uchiha cucHan clyne : boleh panggil apa aja, asal yang nyambung. Untuk Eisuke, bakal di ceritain di chap ujung (gak tau ujung yang mana) # DUKK! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAAF KALAU PARA READERS GAK PUAS.<strong>_

_**Banyak Review dan Saran/Kritik, author makin semangat!**_


	6. Smile in my heart

**MAAF lama update! ide mentok nih! percuma juga bengong di depan note book (ngeliat foto shinran) tapi tetep kagak ada inspirasi! jadi makluminya kalau ceritanya agak aneh! #bungkuk bungkuk  
><strong>

**oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankanya.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW!

ok. gak usah lama-lama.. langsung aja yah, ke cerita.

cekkidot

* * *

><p>Detective Conan milik bersama#plak!<br>-Oyama Gosho-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: SMILE IN MY HEART<br>**

Shinichi Pov

Dua minggu berlalu setelah peristiwa itu. semuanya tampak sibuk dengan kasus Gin yang menyerang Ran. koran koran dan juga televisi terus membahas kejadian dua minggu lalu. petugas sering terlihat datang ke SMA TEITAN. Karena pihak sekolah yang tidak meliburkan para murid dikarenakan ujian nasional. sekolah kami dijaga ketat oleh petugas . Setiap siswa yang masuk harus terlebih dahulu diperiksa. teman temanku di Teitan selalu menanyakan kejadian yang menyebabkan Ran terluka. Dan aku selalu mengatakan 'akan ku beritahu jika semuanya sudah terungkap'. Sonoko, dia seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Kerjanya hanya menangis dan mengomeliku. aku pun tidak tinggal diam. Aku meminta guruku untuk memberiku semua mata ujian yang diujikan. Agar aku bisa menyelidiki kasus itu. semula guru menolak. Tapi aku yakinkan mereka dengan kemampuanku.

Ah ya! satu lagi yang terlewatkan! Haibara , oh bukan! Shiho! Dia kembali ke Jepang. Sesuai jadwal, dia kembali ke Jepang sehari setelah penyerangan itu. Seperti yang kuduga, Shiho kembali bukan untuk berkunjung –seperti yang ia katakan di telpon- tapi, kedatanganya adalah untuk menyelidiki pergerakan BO yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Tak kusangka, ia bisa merahasiakan hal sebesar itu padaku! Dan sejak hari itu, kami sering bertemu untuk menyelidiki kasus BO.

Aku dan Shiho, saat ini sedang menyelidiki TKP di gudang sekolah. kami sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan data dari kepolisian yang berhubungan dengan BO. inspektur mengatakan bahwa bawahanya menemukan tubuh Vodka yang tertembak di sungai yang berdekatan dengan gedung sekolah Teitan.

"apa mungkin penyerangan Gin ada hubunganya dengan Vodka?" tanya Shiho.

"sampai saat ini,kita belum menemukan pelaku penembakan Vodka .Jadi, akupun belum bisa memastikan apakah pembunuhan Vodka berhubungan dengan penyerangan Gin atau tidak?"

"apa kau merasa kalau kedatangan mereka ke Beika terasa janggal?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Dan bersandar di tembok besi.

" Menurut analisisku, Gin dan Vodka datang ke Beika karena ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang arsip organisasi hitam itu."

Shiho terlihat kaget dengan penuturanku. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan putih elastisnya dan menaruhnya di kantung seragam putih. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan ucapanku.

"arsip? Kudo! Apa kau mencuri arsip organisasi itu?" tanyanya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Lalu kubuka kembali. Aku menatap Shiho yang menantikan jawabanku. Aku mendongkakan kepalaku. menatap langit langit gudang yang gelap.

"tidak. Aku tidak mencurinya. Tapi..." aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi padanya. Tanganku yang tadi kusilangkan kulepas

"aku memilikinya" ucapku dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pelipisku.

Shiho membelalakan matanya. Mulutnya terlihat ingin menggerakan sebuah kata.

"Ku'Kudo! Ja'jangan jangan.."

"yah! Kau benar! Arsip itu adalah aku sendiri"

"Ti'tidak mungkin! Apa yang telah kau ketahui tentang mereka?"

"hanya sebuah kode"

"kode?"

"kode tentang semua arsip black organization!"

"KAU GILA!"

"ya! aku memang gila. Tanpa sengaja aku menemukan email Bourbone dengan pimpinan BO. Ia menulis qazw7-!) Shadow'. Tadinya aku mengira jika simbol itu hanya sebuah tanda misi rahasia. Tapi"

Aku memotong pembicaraanku lalu mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dan menggerakan pena di atasnya.

"lihat!" aku menunjukan buku saku itu kepada Shiho. Ia membelalak sempurna.

"i'ini.."

"ya! ini adalah sandi inisial milik Bourbone! Jika huruf 'q' dari 'qazw7-!)', dibalik maka akan menjadi huruf 'p'. 'a' tetap menjadi 'a'. Huruf 'z' dibalik akan menjadi 's'. 'w' tetap menjadi 'w'. Angka '7' dengan tanda panah menunjukan angka itu dibalik. Jika angka '7' dibalik, maka akan menjadi huruf 'r'. Lalu tanda seru dan tanda tutup kurung itu jika digabung, akan menjadi huruf 'D'. Jadi, jika di gabungkan akan menjadi 'pasword' "

"ta'tapi..dari mana kau tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah kode untuk.."

"Bourbone yang memberitahuku!"

"APA?"

"ya! dia yang memberitahuku saat dia meninggalkan rumah.."

Flashback (normal POV)

"itu kodeku untuk masuk ke data BO." ucap Subaru atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Bourbone di ambang pintu kamarnya saat melihat Conan sedang memandang layar handphonenya yang berisikan pesan untuk atasanya.

Conan dengan refleks berbalik dan menatap tajam pemilik handphone yang di genggamnya.

"kau sengaja memperlihatkanya?" tanya Conan.

"menurutmu?"

"untuk apa kau memberitahuku bahwa pesan ini adalah 'password 'mu?"

"hanya ingin mengetes kau bisa menghancurkan organisasi itu dengan data yang telah ku siapkan?"

"hanya itu ? aku yakin kau punya alasan lainya!"

"ya! aku memang punya alasan lainya! aku memberikan pasword itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena telah memberikan tempat tinggal." Conan tersenyum meledek.

"ucapan terimakasih katamu? Jangan membuatku geli!" ucap Conan. Subaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Flashback off

"jika memang benar begitu, apa mungkin Bourbone sengaja memberitahumu agar Gin menyerang Ran karena kau telah mengetahui kode itu dan ia tahu jika Ran sangat penting bagimu?"

aku menghela napas. Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Kulihat wallpaper yang ku-set beberapa waktu lalu. Foto Ran yang tersenyum manis mengundangku untuk tidak tersenyum. Kumasukan kembali ponsel kedalam saku celana.

Aku kembali memandang Shiho yang mulai menatap sendu padaku.

"entahlah..aku tidak tahu"

Semuanya tetap tidak ada satu kesimpulan apapun yang mengarahkan motif penyerangan Gin. Semuanya buntu. Hanya satu harapan yang bisa mengungkapkan ini semua.

Ran..

kunci dari semua ini adalah Ran. tapi sayang, dua minggu telah berlalu Ran belum juga sadar dari koma. Aku tidak tahu pasti perkembanganya. Karena paman Kogoro melarangku menemui Ran sampai dia siuman. Hukuman yang sangat kejam , membiarkanku terus tersiksa dengan tidak menemuinya. tapi, aku rasa itu juga adil bagiku

Normal Pov

"Shinichi!" Panggil inspektur megure . membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan.

"inspektur?"

"Shinichi! Ra'ran.."

"ada apa dengan Ran?" tanya Shinichi cemas.

"Ran ..."

***  
>Rumah sakit pusat Beika<p>

"Ran..hisk hisk" tangis Kogoro memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta beberapa detik lalu. Memancing semua orang yang berada di dalamnya menitikan air mata. Eri mengusap perlahan pipinya yang basah.

Shinichi keluar dari mobil kepolisian dan berlari ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Pori porinya mengalirkan keringat dingin yang tercipta dari keteganganya. Kakinya terus melangkah. Melewati lorong lorong rumah sakit yang panjang dan sunyi. Menggemakan suara langkahnya. Pasien yang sedaritadi duduk diam mengalihkan perhatianya pada Shinichi yang terlihat tergesa gesa.

Setibanya di depan pintu bernomor 248, Shinichi memegang gagang pintu. Dengan gemetar, ia membuka pintu itu. menimbulkan bunyi pada engselnya. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu menolehkan perhatianya pada Shinichi. rambut yang berantakan karena berlari tadi, dan dasi yang sudah tidak teratur bentuknya sempat menjadi perhatian orang orang di ruangan itu. tapi paras tampan Shinichi yang pucat lebih menjadi perhatian mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Shinichi melangkan ke ranjang tempat Ran dibaringkan. di sebelah sisi kiri ranjang,terdapat Kogoro yang menggenggam erat tangan kanan putrinya. Kogoro melirik Shinihi yang berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang.

Tangan Shinichi yang lembab karena keringat menggenggam tangan kiri Ran yang dipasang infus. Shinichi mengecup tangan Ran sembari memejamkan matanya. Tangan kananya beralih pada panggkal rambut Ran. ia mengelus rambut coklat kekasihnya. air mata yang mengalir jatuh pada genggaman yang masih ia kecup mengundang senyuman seseorang di dalam hatinya.

"Welcome back" ucap Shinichi sambil mengecup kening Ran yang di perban.

Ran mengulas senyum kecil dibalik alat bantu pernapasan. Keduanya saling menatap. Saling mengumbar senyum hangat yang sudah di nantikan. Kerinduan yang dibayar oleh sebuah senyuman hangat yang membuat haru semua orang yang menyaksikanya.

"apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" tanya Shinichi membuka pembicaraan. Orang-orang yang tadi berada di dalam ruangan, mempersilahkan diri untuk segara meninggalkan ruangan karena tidak ingin mengganggu pertemuan antara sejoli yang lama tak bertemu ini.

Ran menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala lemah. Sinichi tersenyum senang. Masih digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Ran.

"kau benar benar bodoh!"

Garis kerutan muncul di kening Ran, saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Jika saja saat ini ia diperbolehkan melepas alat bantu pernapasan dan mempunyai tenaga untuk berbicara, pasti ia akan mengomeli Shinichi karena mengatainya bodoh.

"jangan seenaknya melawan Gin tanpa tahu kemampuanya! Jangan karena kau adalah juara karate, kamu menganggap enteng dia! Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah! Tetap bodoh!"

Ran semakin kesal dengan ucapan Shinichi. ia melepas genggaman Shinichi lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri.  
>Tetapi, Shinichi menarik tangan Ran dan menggenggamnya kembali. Genggaman yang cukup kuat agar Ran tidak bisa melepasnya. Muncul rona merah dikedua pipinya.<p>

"dengarkan dulu!" Ran tidak bergeming.

"keras kepala!" ucap Shinichi.

Ran yang mendengar penuturan Shinichi (lagi), menarik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lebih atas lalu menutup matanya. Berusaha tidur atau bisa dibilang berpura pura tidur.

"iya! Iya! Aku mengerti!" katanya dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

Shinichi merasa kesal dengan sikap Ran yang bisa dibilang kekanak kanakan. –hei! Siapa yang tidak kesal jika pacarmu mengataimu 'bodoh' setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan disaat kau dalam keadaan terbaring di rumah sakit?-.

"kau tahu? Kau telah membuatku takut karena kebodohanmu itu! saat aku melihatmu terkapar, aku merasa seperti kehilangan jiwaku. Lalu, aku menggendongmu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kehidupanku akan berakhir.."  
>Ran menatap Shinichi. ia merasa haru sekaligus senang. karena rasa haru itu, Ran sampai menitikan air mata. Seorang yang dicintainya, seorang yang ia tunggu kehadiranya yang lebih mementingkan kasus dibanding dirinya, bisa mengatakan hal yang membuatnya menitikan air mata!<p>

"hei hei! Kenapa menangis? apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Shinichi panik karena melihat cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi Ran.

Ran menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan genggaman Shinichi.

"a' ari..ga..to" ucap ran terbata dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

Shinichi membalas dengan senyuman hangat.

***  
>"Lama sekali bocah itu!" Gerutu Kogoro di luar kamar rawat Ran sambil melihat arloji silvernya.<p>

"kau seperti tidak pernah mengalami masa muda saja!"ucap Eri menimpali.

"heh! Apa kau bilang? Aku tahu! Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak mengijinkan putriku berpacaran dengan bocah tidak berguna seperti dia!" ucap Kogoro dengan sedikit membentak. Eri menatap tajam mantan suaminya itu.

"apa kau lupa? Kalau Ran juga putriku. jadi kau tidak bisa melarangnya berpacaran dengan orang yang dia cintai. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Ran bahagia?"

"Hah! Bahagia apanya! Lihat Ran! karena rasa cintanya itu, Ran hampir saja mati!"

"Apa kau tidak melihat senyuman Ran yang tulus itu saat Shinichi datang tadi?" Eri mulai emosi dengan perlakuan suaminya itu.

"AHH! Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu!" Kogoro menghentakan kakinya lalu berjalan ke arah lift.

"huftt! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!" ucap Eri setelah dilihatnya Kogoro memasuki lift

-kembali ke ruangan tempat Shinici dan Ran berada-

"heh! Mereka kira aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?" gerutu Shinichi.

Tritt triitt

"halo?" ucap Shinichi seraya mengangkat ponselnya.

"ya? benarkah?" sahut Shinichi dengan penjelasan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"baik! Aku akan segera kesana!" Shinichi menutup ponselnya. Ia kembali menatap Ran yang terlihat cemas.

"aku harus pergi. Ada informasi baru mengenai organisasi hitam"

Shinichi melepas genggamanya. ia hendak berdiri. Tapi sesuatu menahan gerakanya.  
>-Ran memegang lengan kemeja Shinichi.-<p>

"Ran?"

Ran terlihat ketakutan. Dengan gemetar, ia tetap memegang lengan kemeja Shinichi. membuat yang empunya kebingungan.

"ada apa?" Shinichi kembali duduk. Ia memegang pangkal rambut Ran.

"j..jang..an.."

"jangan?" Shinichi mengulang ucapan Ran.

"p..pe..per..gi"

Ran Pov

Aku sangat takut. Saat dirinya bilang 'harus pergi' aku takut! Aku takut dia tidak akan kembali! Sama seperti waktu itu. saat hari terakhirku bertemu denganya, sebelum semuanya berubah. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi! Cukup! Tidak kah kau tahu saat aku terbaring, aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk? Mimipi dimana kau akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Di mimpi itu, kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau harus pergi. Saat itu, kau meninggalkanku yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan saat aku menunggu, yang datang padaku adalah sesosok mayat yang ku kenal. Mayat itu adalah kau, Shinichi! aku tidak mau semua itu menjadi kenyataan! Tidak!

"Ran..aku mengerti perasaanmu" ucapnya seolah mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

Tidak! Kau tidak tau perasaanku! Kau tidak mengerti ketakutanku! Kau hanya mementingkan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah seorang detektif! Kau tidak memperdulikan dirimu dan perasaanku.

"tapi aku harus pergi! Mereka harus dimusnahkan. Aku berjanji aku akan segera kembali!"

"shi.."

"tenanglah..aku pasti kembali" ia menatapku dengan lembut.

. aku terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang ingin aku bicarakan lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya,tidak ada hal yang bisa aku bicarakan lagi. Percuma menghalangi Shinichi. aku tidak boleh egois! Aku harus percaya denganya. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku. Dengan senyuman yang ditunjukan padaku. Aku harus percaya! Yah.. aku harus percaya!

NORMAL POV

Dengan perlahan, Ran melepas genggamanya. ia sudah bertekad untuk percaya pada Shinichi.

"Terimakasih Ran" Shinichi berlari meninggalakan Ran yang menatap sendu. Ia membuka pintu kamar VIP tersebut. Terdengar suara Shinichi yang berbicara kepada Eri. Setelah itu,samar terdengar langkahnya yang semakin menjauh. Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini, Eri yang bertugas menjaga putrinya.

" kau baik baik saja?" tanya Eri melihat putrinya yang terlihat gelisah.

Rang mengangguk mengiyakan .

"tenanglah Ran. kepercayaan adalah suatu poin penting dalam hubungan kalian"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>gimana gimana? jelek yah?<strong>

maaf ya..

**jangan lupa review!**


	7. The Meeting

**MY SUN**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gomen! Lama Update! Banyak banget hambatan buat publish ni chapter! #di timpuk pake batu.  
>author lagi mentok ide! banyak tugas dan ulangan sekolah pula :(<br>oh, ya! pen name author ganti nih! Horeee! #selamatan sendiri. hhee.. daripada bacotnya makin merajalela, mendingan langsung aja ke cerita!

oh ya, bales reviewnya di PM aja, yah...  
>pokoknya makasih banget buat yang udahh review dan baca!<p>

warning : gaje, OOC, abal, TYPO(S) dll..warning : gaje, OOC, abal, TYPO(S) dll..

maaf kalau chapter ini kurang berkesan..

* * *

><p>DETECTIVE CONAN<p>

-AOYAMA GOSHO-

CHAPTER 7 : THE MEETING

* * *

><p>-Pusat kepolisian Beika-<p>

Shinichi mengetuk pintu yang setengah terbuka. Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan yang menyeruhnya untuk masuk. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang sudah tidak asing. Seperti Joddy starling, Rena mizumashi, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori dan..

"Duduklah Kudho" titah inspektur.

Shinichi melangkah menuju sofa berwarna coklat yang terlihat elegan. Sofa yang muat dengan dua orang diduduki oleh Joddy dan Rena. Di sofa tunggal, disamping kiri kursi berkapasitas dua orang ,duduk inspektur Megure. Lalu,sofa yang kapasitas 3 orang, ditempati oleh Sato, Takagi, dan Shiratori. Terakhir sofa kapasitas 2 orang yang berhadapan dengan inspektur megure. Shinichi duduk dikursi itu. ekor matanya melirik ke arah sampingnya.

"Eisuke!"

"hai! Kita bertemu lagi" ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan.

"menyebalkan!" ucap Shinichi dengan suara pelan. tapi cukup dapat didengar oleh Eisuke. Eisuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Shinichi.

"jadi,informasi apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai mengundang polisi internasional , inspektur?" tanya Shinichi.

Srak

Inspektur merogoh saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat peluru.

"bukankah peluru ini adalah peluru yang ditembak Gin padaku?.." Shinichi memperhatikian setiap sisi dari peluru itu.

"memangnya ada apa dengan peluru ini?" tanya Shinichi.

"peluru itu kami temukan di sekitar lokasi tempat terbunuhnya Vodka." Ucap inspektur.

"apa?"

***  
>Rumah sakit pusat Beika<p>

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Eridan Ran. pasalnya, sore ini jam besuk sudah berakhir. Walaupun jam besuk ruangan VIP bebas- terkecuali waktu pembersihan kamar dan saat pasien istirahat- Dan saat ini ruangan tempat Ran berada akan dibersihkan. Jadi, minim sekali tamu yang ingin menjenguk diizinkan masuk ruangan.

Eri menutup buku yang sedaritadi ia baca. Sepetinya, tamu kali ini adalah orang penting. Karena, yang bisa medapatkan ijin hanya pihak tertentu dan harus disertai surat ijin.

Eri melangkah dan membuka pintu. Di depanya, berdiri sosok Wanita yang muda dan cantik.

"siapa ya?" tanya Eri pada wanita yang asing baginya.

Ran mencoba melihat wanita yang menjenguknya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya .Tapi sia-sia dan tubuh wanita itu terhalang oleh Eri. Yang bisa ia tangkap dari kedua matanya hanya rambut yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Ran tidak bisa mendengar jelas percakapan antara ibunya dan wanita itu. ia hanya bisa melihat Eri yang sesekali melipat kedua tangan dan menopang dagu. –tanda ia sedang berpikir-. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, Eri keluar ruangan bersama wanita itu dan menutup pintunya. Membuat tanda tanya besar di pikiran Ran.

Srakk

pintu itu kembali terbuka.

Ran membelalakan matanya. Melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan melipat kedua tanganya. Sosok wanita yang tadi berbicara dengan ibunya.

Rambut pendek kecoklatan, kulit pucat, dan wajah yang selalu terlihat dingin sukses membuat Ran teringat akan masa lalu. Masa ketika dirinya melihat seorang anak kecil yang berada disekitar Conan.

"a'ai.." ucap Ran lemah. Shiho berdir di sisi tempat tidur Ran.

"maaf tapi nama itu adalah masa laluku. Kau boleh memanggilku Shiho."

Ran terdiam. Ia terus memandangi Haibara versi dewasa.

_Cantik_ pikirnya.

Ran melihat matanya. Ran merasa ada sesuatu kesedihan yang mendalam. Sehingga membuatnya sedingin itu.

"a'..shi shio"

"tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku kemari bukan untuk mengajakmu berbicara. Aku kemari untuk menceritakan semua hal mengenai diriku yang berhubungan dengan Kudou"

***  
>-Pusat kepolisian Beika-<p>

"kami sudah memeriksa peluru itu. hasil penyelidikan membenarkan bahwa darah yang terdapat dipeluru itu positif cocok dengan darah Vodka"

"tidak mungkin! Jika peluru ini digunakan untuk membunuh Vodka, berarti Gin adalah pelaku penembakan itu! "

"oleh sebab itu, kami mengumpulkan anggota FBI dan CIA yang berhubungan dengan organisasi hitam itu." tatap inspektur kepada anggota FBI dan CIA yang dipanggilnya.

"mereka pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh sesama jika dianggap berkhianat." Ucap Rena sembari menyilangkan kedua tanganya.

"yah.. mereka pasti tidak ingin rahasia mereka bocor" Joddy Straling

"jika Gin yang membunuh Vodka, lalu apa hubungan Ran dengan ini semua?" tanya Takagi.

Sunyi melatari ruangan. Tidak ada seorang-pun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. berbagai hal yang tak logis, mengganjal pikiran mereka untuk bisa memecahkan kasus ini. Semuanya begitu rumit. Bagaikan benang-benang hitam yang saling mengikat . Yang jika kau berusaha untuk menariknya, kau akan semakin mengikatnya.

"aneh.." suara Shinichi memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"aneh kenapa?" respon Eisuke.

"Vodka terbunuh di sekitar Teitan. Berarti, sebelumnya Vodka bersama Gin yang menuju ke sekolah." Shinichi memberi jeda. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. sehingga membuat Gin membunuh Vodka."

"itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Rena.

"mengapa tidak mungkin, kak? Aku rasa hipotesa Shinichi cukup dimengerti." Timpal Eisuke

"Vodka sudah menganggap Gin sebagai kakaknya. Sangat kecil kemungkinan jika Vodka menghianati Gin!"

"yang dikatakan Kudo mungkin masuk akal. Tapi, aku pun tidak menyangkal penjelasan Rena." Ucap Joddy.

"Ran" gumam Shiratori.

"eh?" Shinichi menatap Shiratori.

" memangnya ada apa dengan Ran, Shiratori?" tanya inspektur.

"aku rasa kita harus mengintrogasi Ran. walaupun dia adalah korban dalam peristiwa ini, aku yakin Ran mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka."

Shinichi menghela napas berat. "kalau mengenai itu, aku sudah tau" ucap Shinichi.

"lalu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bertanya pada Ran sekarang? Aku dengar Ran sudah sadar dari koma" ucap Sato. Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak setuju dengan usulan Sato yang disetujui sebagian orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Shinichi menatap isnpektur yang terlihat kecewa.

"kondisi Ran saat ini lemah. Untuk berbicara saja rasanya sulit. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian mengintrogasinya. Dan lagi dia pasti masih trauma dengan kejadian itu."

"itu benar!" Eisuke.

"aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanya! Setidaknya, biarkan Ran tenang dulu. " ucap Eisuke dengan mengepalkan tangan.

"aku juga. Rasanya terlalu cepat untuk 'bertindak'" Ucap Joddy. Yang lain mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat mereka.

"kita tidak harus tergesa-gesa. Mereka pasti mempunyai tujuan dari semua ini. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati" Shinichi menimpali.

"baiklah! Kita sebaiknya menunggu sampai kesehatan Ran pulih. Sampai saat itu, aku harap kalian bisa mencari informasi sekecil apapun mengenai mereka dan penyerangan itu!" perintah Inspektur.

"BAIK!" ucap mereka serentak.

Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Inspektur dan para bawahanya beserta agen FBI dan CIA keluar ruangan. Terkecuali Shinichi dan Eisuke. Eisuke yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu ditahan oleh Shinichi. nampaknya, Eisuke sudah memperkirakan ini. Faktanya, sebelum pertemuan dibubarkan, Eisuke menyuruh Rena untuk tidak menunggunya.

"kau sudah menduganya bukan?" tanya Shinichi. Eisuke yang sekarang duduk di sofa tunggal, menolehkan diri ke Shinichi yang sedang menatap kota beika dari balik jendela di belakang sofa yang di dudukinya.

"maksudmu?"

Shinichi berbalik dan menatap eisuke.

"tentang penyerangan sudah tau tentang ini, bukan?"

Eisuike tersenyum datar. Eisuke berdiri, menyamakan posisinya di samping Shinichi. pandanganya terarah pada Beika tower.

"huft.." Eisuke menghela napas perlahan.

"kau benar. Kami memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. " lanjut Eisuke

Brak!

Shinichi menggebrak meja kecil di sampingnya. Eisuke tersentak dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Shinichi yang tertunduk. Tanganya terkepal dan bergetar. Samar, Eisuke dapat melihat raut marah dan kecewa dibalik poninya.

"Kalian, menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini pada ku? Memangnya, kalian anggap aku ini apa?" ucap Shinichi yang terdengar sedang menahan emosi.

"maaf.. kami tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Kami sudah semaksimal mungkin menjaga kau dan Ran dari mereka. tapi..." Eisuke menghentikan ucapanya.

"seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal" Shinichi berdecak menatap Eisuke

"a'apa?"

"saat kau mengawasi Ran ketika Paman Kogoro ke Hokkaido, kau sebenarnya menjaga Ran dari pergerakan 'mereka', ya kan?"

"..." Eisuke terdiam. Terbongkar sudah niatnya saat itu. saat terakhir ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Shinichi. senyuman tantangan kepada Detective ini agar bisa melindungi wanita yang dulu di cintainya.

"bodoh! Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal!" Shinichi mengetuk dirinya.

"Kudo..." Eisuke menatap iba kepada Shinichi.

Rasa sesal bergelayut di hati Eisuke. Oh! seharusnya ia mengabaikan perintah atasanya yang hanya menganggap sebelah mata lelaki yang telah mengisi hati Ran,- menganggapnya sebagai detektif muda dengan sedikit pengalaman dan emosi yang labil- untuk tidak memberitahu misi yang berhubungan dengan mereka.

"sudahlah ini semua adalah kesalahan kita semua. aku juga merasa begitu bodoh telah mengabaikanmu. "

"untuk kali ini. aku harap untuk kali ini saja kalian melakukan hal seperti ini"

Eisuke tercengang. Namun, berikutnya ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya. Shinichi menyambutnya.

*Rumah Sakit pusat Beika

Sudah sekian detik ruangan bernuansa putih itu sunyi senyap. Hanya ada suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang garisnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Serta alat bantu pernapasan yang mendominan di sana. Dua orang wanita yang mengisi ruangan itu terdiam cukup lama ketika pebincangan mereka dirasa sudah selesai.

"kau mengerti, Ran? aku mengatakanya bukan karena ingin menyakiti hatimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin memendam perasaan ini. jika-jika..." shiho tidak melanjutkan ucapanya

"..."

Sekitar 3 menit mereka terdiam. Hingga, naluri Shiho untuk segera menyelesaikan kunjunganya memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"baiklah! Sepertinya, waktuku sudah habis. Aku tidak yakin jika aku terus berada di sini kau akan merasa lebih baik"

"sayonara,Ran"

Shiho melangkah menjauhi kamar itu. masih terasa rasa sesal di hati atas kenekatanya tadi. Membongkar perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam pada wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

Satu hal yang ia tegaskan.

Cukup tahu saja, ia tidak bermaksud ingin menyakiti siapapun.

Dan cukup tahu saja, ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk mengatakan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam itu. sebuah awal pertemuan yang menjadikanya akhir dari sebuah perpisahan yang akan menantinya.

Ran Pov

Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa dia mengatakan kalau dia me'menyukai Shinichi? apa dia ingin agar aku menjauhi Shinichi? atau apa ini adalah sebuah 'ancaman'? tapi Ai bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. lalu apa maksudnya ini?

Tok-tok tok

Pintu diketuk kali ini Ran tidak berpaling. Ia hanya menatap atap kamar inapnya yang berwarna putih. Tenggelam dalam lautan kebimbangan. Ketika pintu terbuka pun, Ran tidak menoleh untuk melihat orang yang datang.

"Ran?"

Eri memandang anaknya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tahu pasti hal yang menyebabkan putrinya seperti ini. wanita itu –Shiho- yah.. dari tatapanya, Eri tahu ada suatu hal yang erat kaitanya dengan Shinichi.

Naluri seorang ibu dan seorang wanita

"Shinichi datang untuk menjengukmu"

Deg!

Ran berpaling menatap ibunya. Tidak pernah ia rasakan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Shinichi. bahkan saat mereka bertengkar pun, rasa rindu tetap melekat di hati Ran. tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"i'ibu.. tolong" Ran merintih kepada ibunya. Dengan isyarat, bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Shinichi.

"baik. Ibu mengerti"

"Shinichi" panggil Eri

"Ya? bagaimana? Apa aku boleh menjenguknya?"

"maaf aku rasa Ran butuh istirahat.. dia terlihat lelah"

Shinichi mengangguk.

"baik. Aku mengerti.. kalau begitu besok aku akan kembali."

"Eh! Maksudku! Istirahat untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar! Kau tahu maksudku kan? Dokter bilang, dia butuh banyak istirahat. Aku rasa 3 hari sudah cukup."

Eri memandang penuh harap pada Shinichi. Shnichi justru terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Eri. Tidak biasanya Eri terlihat gugup.

"baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, 3 hari lagi, aku akan datang"

"ya.."

Shinichi melambaikan tangan pada Eri dan dibalas senyuman paksa. Shinichi tahu, ada suatu hal yang aneh pada Eri. Seolah, ia tak mau kalau Shinichi bertemu dengan Ran. tapi Shinichi membuang jauh-jauh perasaan curiga itu. karena, Eri dengan pasti sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka. tidak mungkin Eri menjauhkan Shinichi dari Ran.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
><strong>


End file.
